Listen to Your Heart
by Ember1313
Summary: This fic is a continuation of my one shot The First Time. Liason of course. Chapter 14 fixed!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG - 13 (M - NC17 as marked)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This fic starts with Manny Ruiz's death with one interesting twist. Its the first of many. I'm really enjoying writing this fic and I hope all of you enjoy it too. Enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who has listen to me ramble about this fic since Halloween.

Kelly

* * *

**_Listen to Your Heart_**

Chapter One

Jason woke up feeling two very different things. On the one hand he was still amazed by what had happened the night before. On the other he was in serious pain from his wound. As much as he hated the pain pills Elizabeth had been forcing on him, he was still in too much pain to refuse them. He looked at Elizabeth's sleeping form and knew he would have to wake her soon. He wondered how she was going to react. Even if she had never said a word he would have picked up on her lack of experience. Something very male in him revealed at the knowledge. He never expected things to get this far. Not yet anyways. He didn't regret last night though. In fact he wanted a repeat performance as soon as possible.

Jason shifted his body to get more comfortable and immediately regretted it. He hated being shot for this very reason. The wound took forever to heal. _"Elizabeth."_ He whispered touching her cheek. He was trying desperately not to frighten her. She snuggled closer to him before opening her eyes.

The moment Elizabeth realized where she was she jumped up taking the blanket with her. Jason struggled to hide his amusement. He had never seen her like this._ "I...I um... I need to get dressed."_ She mumbled while looking for her cloths.

Jason reached down for her shirt and held it out. _"Here."_

Elizabeth looked over at him and realized he was nude as well. She grabbed the shirt and tossed the blanket to him, blushing the whole time. Elizabeth quickly moved across the room and out Jason's sight. He could hear her moving around and wanted nothing more than to jump up and drag her back to the couch. His body however had other ideas. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. _"Elizabeth, we need to talk."_

"About what?" She asked innocently.

He understood what she was trying to do. He just wasn't willing to play along though. Jason did however decide to take it easy on her. _"Nickolas. For starters. He's going to make things harder on you."_

"I know but you let me worry about him. He's just hurting over Lucky." Elizabeth said never looking at him.

_"That doesn't give him the right to hurt you."_

"He didn't. He did hurt you. How is your side?"

"Fine." He lied.

_"I should go get us something to eat."_ She told him rushing out.

Jason shook his head. Her running wasn't going to get them anywhere. Even though Jason didn't want to have to corner Elizabeth he accepted it might the only way. She was just too stubborn for anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth ran out her studio and straight to Kelly's. She was so confused by what happened last night. It felt so good, so right when Jason reached for her. She had no idea sex would be so freeing. Never once during the night did she feel anything but safe. Jason was the reason. It wasn't that she had never thought of Jason that way. She just never imagined he felt the same way. Now she didn't know what to say or how to act. She couldn't avoid him. Despite everything he still need her help. This meant they had to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had gotten dressed and was waiting for Elizabeth. She was no doubt going to take along as she could so he laid back down and tried to rest. He finally drifted off when he heard the door open. Assuming it was Elizabeth he didn't move. It was better to catch her off guard. "_Oh my god. What are you doing here?"_

Jason flinched at the sound of Audrey Hardy's voice. The last person he wanted to deal with today, anyday really, was her._ "It's not what you thinking." _He told her as he got up from the couch. Actually it was but she didn't need to know that. That wasn't anyone's business.

_"How do even know my granddaughter? I was praying Nickolas was wrong. That somehow he misunderstood. No offense, Jason, but given what you do for a living, I don't want you anywhere near Elizabeth or this place." _

Elizabeth walked hearing the last of the conversation. _"Gram, I'm not letting you send Jason away. Jason is my friend and I invited him here. You can't just tell him to leave."_

"I obviously wasn't clear on the ground rules."

"I don't live be your rules any more." Elizabeth said firmly.

_"If you believe that you are very much mistaken"_ Audrey insisted.

Jason watched the two of them fighting. He hated that it was because of him. He needed to leave before things got worse. He grabbed his jacket and headed fro the door. The sound of Elizabeth's voice stopped him. _"Jason, don't go."_

She rushed over to the door and grabbed his arm. _"I'll be fine." He said trying to reassure her._

"No you won't." She insisted. _"And neither am I. This is very embarrassing and completely out of line."_

"I'll be back." He promised. She and Audrey needed to have this talk.

_"That's not a good idea Jason."_

"Don't you understand that's not your call?" She looked at him and said softly. "She'll be gone soon. Just don't stay out too long. I still owe you a talk." Jason smiled at that and nodded before leaving.

_"Elizabeth, I am deeply disappointed in you."_

"You know what? That goes both ways. You are my grandmother and yes I do love you. But I will never forgive what you did."

"All I did was try to fix your mistake. Jason works for Sonny. He's a criminal." She pointed out.

_"He's my friend. You don't have to like it but you will respect my choice."_

"I can't do that. And as long as you're living in my home you will not see Jason."

"Fine. I won't then."

Audrey looked relieved. "_Good. It's settled."_

"I'll be by to get my things later."

"What? Elizabeth you can't be serious?" Elizabeth had clearly shocked her Grams. Maybe she would finally understand.

_"I am. You can't keep treating me like I'm some child."_

"Elizabeth dear let's be honest you haven't always made the best decisions. Especially when it comes to boys. And Jason is no boy."

Memories of last night flooded her head. She knew Jason wasn't a boy. She also knew he would never force her into anything. _"Get out."_

"What?"

"I said leave. You can't accept that I'm an adult I don't want you here."

"You don't mean that you're just upset I told you something you don't want to hear. Even if it is the truth." Audrey said trying to pacify her granddaughter.

"This is exactly what I mean. Please just go." Elizabeth said pointing at the door.

_"Alright I'll leave but this isn't over yet young lady."_

Elizabeth waited till she heard the door shut before collapsing in to tears on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason almost didn't come back. He saw Audrey leave, although she didn't see him. The older women looked furious. He sat on the docks for awhile torn between going inside and leaving. Finally he gave in. Partly because he wasn't strong enough to go far on his own. Most of it was he needed to see that Elizabeth was okay. He needed to make things right between them.

He cautiously opened the door not sure what he would find. Elizabeth was curled up asleep on the couch. Her face was streaked with tears. What ever happened between her and her grandmother caused Elizabeth a lot of pain. Ignoring his own pain he sat next to her and stroked her hair. He hated to wake her but hopefully she would react better this time. _"Elizabeth, wake up."_

"Jason? You came back."

"I told you I would."

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to faint." She asked her voice full of concern.

_"I'm fine just tired."_

Elizabeth sat up to make more room for him on the couch. _"Tomorrow I'm getting a new lock for that door."_

"The lock isn't the problem. I am. Maybe I should go."

"Why because my Gram's says so?"

"She's part of it. Nickolas told her what you said yesterday."

"Oh. That explains some things."

"If the wrong people found out I'm here. I don't want you in more danger because of me."

"I trust you."

"About last night..."

"Jason..." Elizabeth tried to get up but Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him.

_"No. We need to talk about what happened."_

"Okay. I'll start. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jason asserted.

_"I should have done what you asked."_

"Maybe." Jason conceded as he touched her cheek. _"But I don't regret being with you."_

"You don't?"

"I can't. There's a whole list of reasons why last night shouldn't have happened. Why this is wrong but..."

"It felt right." Elizabeth finished.

_"Yeah. It did. Did... did I hurt you?" _Jason asked suddenly concerned.

_"I have never felt so safe."_

"If we do this... us it will make you a target a way to get to me. You think you understand but I'm not sure you do. My life it'll make your world so small. It'll take away your freedom. I don't want that for you."

"I'm only free with you. You're who I want to be with." The moment she said the words she recognized the truth in them. _"Do you feel the same way?"_ She asked biting her lower lip.

_"Elizabeth, this isn't about payback. Not for me. This is about us and how much you matter to me. I want to be with you too." _Elizabeth's eyes lit up as spoke. _"You're so beautiful."_ Jason leaned over and kissed her gently. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She sighed and parted her lips. Jason slid his tongue in her mouth. He kissed her deeply, exploring every inch of her mouth. He leaned back taking her with him. His hands found their way under her sweater. He caressed her back as they kissed. When they finally broke apart both were panting.

Elizabeth laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was so steady and strong jut like him. _"Jason, we shouldn't."_

Jason tried to hide his disappointment. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you."_

"It's not that. I want to have sex..."

"Make love, Elizabeth. Not sex. Not with you."

"You need to rest." She finished.

Jason had to admit she was right he did need the rest. But he needed her more. _"I want you."_ He whispered against her mouth before kissing her again. He kissed her long and hard. By the time he pulled away any resistance she had was gone. Jason tugged her sweater off and tossed it away. He kissed down her neck and shoulders.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and gave herself up to the pleasure Jason was giving her. His mouth felt like heaven on her skin. His hands were everywhere his mouth wasn't. She felt the rush of cool air against her skin as her bra fell to the floor.

Jason gently rolled over so that he was lying partially on top of her. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. As he sucked Elizabeth arched her back and moaned. He felt her hands on the buttons of his shirt. Then on his heated skin as she pushed it off his shoulders. He bit softly on her nipple before moving to the other. Making sure it received the same attention. His hands wondered down to the snap of her jeans. He flicked it open and tugged on her zipper. Kissing his way down her abdomen.

Elizabeth loved touching Jason. His body reacted to her touch in ways she didn't expect. It gave her a sense of power to know she could affect him the same way he did her. She felt him moving lower down her body and began to squirm with anticipation. She raised her hips as Jason removed her jeans and panties.

Jason tossed her boots, socks, and other clothing aside. Parting her legs he settled between them. Jason then placed soft kisses up her legs. He looked up to find her watching him with fascination. She was so innocent. Jason pushed away the guilt he momentarily felt. They both wanted this. He finally reached his goal. He had to reign in his desire. Jason refused to rush this time.

Elizabeth cried out at the first touch of his tongue on her center. He licked her with long swipes. He placed his hand on her abdomen to hold her in place. She was crying out his name. Begging him for what she wasn't sure. Jason loved the response she was giving him. Finally he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked. At the same time he sank two fingers deep in her body. Elizabeth came almost immediately. Jason waited till she had begun to calm down before moving his fingers. Soon the only sound in the room was her soft moans. He steadily sped up the movements of his fingers as her body tightened again. Jason waited till she was at the edge again then he nipped her clit softly. Elizabeth tugged his hair as she came again her body shaking from the force. Jason licked her several more time before moving back on top of her. He kissed her gently parting her lips with his tongue.

Elizabeth was still shaking as she reached for the snap of Jason's pants. He reached down and helped her remove the final barriers between them. She reached for his erection. Jason groaned as she stroked him. He waited until he was ready to explode before stopping her. He blindly reached for his pants remembering the one thing he regretted from the night before. He pulled out the condom he kept in his wallet. He opened the package as Elizabeth reached for it. "Show me." She whispered. Jason knew he couldn't deny her anything in that moment. He guided her hand as she slipped on the condom.

He kissed her softly as he thrusted into her body. This time she didn't tense but instead she lifted her hips to meet him. They easily found a steady rhythm. Jason placed kisses on her lips, cheek and pretty much anywhere he could reach. She was touching and kissing him with the same eagerness. Gradually Jason increased the pace. He realized how close he was to coming but he wanted to watch Elizabeth one more time. He found her clit and caressed the bundle of nerves. She arched her back as her walls tightened then began spasming around him. He allowed her to pull his own release from him. He collapsed on top of her. Once he could finally move he rolled them over so her head was lying on his chest. Jason pulled the blanket over them. He could hear her breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep. Exhausted he closed his eyes as well. There were still things he needed to tell her but they could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"It's getting late."_ Jason said softly.

_"Yeah. I guess."_ Elizabeth replied not moving.

Jason wasn't complaining. They were lying together on her sofa. After making love Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep. Eventually Jason fell asleep as well. He didn't want her to go but he didn't want her having another fight with Audrey either. _"Maybe you should head home. I don't want to cause anymore problems."_

Elizabeth sat up and bit her lip. _"I forgot to tell you didn't I?"_

"Tell me what?"

"I live here now."

"Did Audrey throw you out?" He said concern written all over his face.

_"More like I declared my independence."_

"What happened after I left?"

"The usual." Elizabeth said with a shrug._ "She told me how disappointed she was and how I can't make my own decisions. She thinks she can just barrel in and take over my life. It seems with me people don't know when to quit."_

"Maybe they didn't know before but I think they're staring to get the message."

"You think so?" She questioned.

_"Oh yeah. You've made it very clear. Remind me to never make you mad."_ Jason said touching her cheek.

_"I hate it when she treats me like I'm some wind up doll. She gave me an ultimatum you know? So I decided I'd rather live here then have my Grams think she can control me."_

"What did she say?"

"She thinks I'll change my mind. She said I was just acting out because she was saying things I didn't want to hear."

"I'm sorry she hurt you. Are you sure though? I mean about staying here?"

"Yeah. I am. Besides it's not like I'm alone. You're here."

"About that. You know when I've healed I'm leaving right?" Elizabeth nodded her head. Jason could see the questions she wasn't asking in her eyes._ "I need to figure out some things. And hiding here won't help. I do know I want to be with you. That isn't going to change."_

"I want to be with you too." She said her voice a whisper.

_"I want you to be sure. There are things I will never be able to give you. Promises I can never make. Questions I can't answer."_

"It's your job."

"It's not a job with security or structure. I don't punch a clock."

"I know all of this."

"And I can't promise you that you'll never get hurt. By this life that I lead or by me."

"No one can make promises like that, Jason. Anyone can break a heart. No one is completely safe when you care about another person."

Jason pulled her to him and kissed her softly. _"I would never hurt you on purpose. But there are things I can give you. Things I can do. I can respect you. And listen to you. And be honest with you. I guess I'm asking is that enough?"_

"I want you Jason. No one else. It doesn't matter to me what you do. That isn't who you are."

Jason smiled and pulled her even closer. _"One more thing. When people... my enemies find out about us you'll be in danger. I need you to let me protect you."_

"You mean a guard?"

"Yeah. I know you hate the idea but I promise you won't even know they're there."

"Okay." Elizabeth said easily.

_"Really? Just like that?"_ Jason couldn't hide his surprise and it made Elizabeth giggle.

_"Expecting a fight?"_

"Well yes."

"I'm not naive or stupid. I know your life is dangerous. I'm the one who pulled you bleeding out of the snow. I understand. I don't have to like it but I understand."

"Thank you." Jason said before kissing her deeply. He parted her lips with his tongue. She responded eagerly letting him in without hesitation. Their tongues mated till neither one could breath. They pulled away panting. Jason kissed her neck softly.

_"Jason, stop. We can't." _Jason looked at her disbelief. _"Okay. We can but we shouldn't. You need to rest and heal. You can't do that if I'm..."_

"What?"

"If I'm attacking you." She mumbled.

_"I think it's the other way around. I touch you and its like nothing else matters. But you're right. We should wait. At least until after our first date."_ Elizabeth laughed loudly. "_What? You think that's funny?"_

"I just can't picture you going on a date like some normal guy."

"Why?"

"Jason nothing about you is normal. That's not bad. In fact its one of the things I like best about you. You don't act like other people. You let me make my own choices. You make me free."

Jason just looked at her in awe. Her absolute trust in him took his breath away. He wasn't sure he deserved someone like Elizabeth. He did know he would do anything to keep her with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

I realized that this story while very sweet lacked the usual angst. That just won't do. I mean what's Liaosn without angst? And yes I know it's beyond wrong to leave it like that.

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Elizabeth walked in to her studio to find Carly sitting oh her couch. She was already in a bad mood from her shift at Kelly's and another run in with Nikolas. Carly was the last person Elizabeth wanted to see. _"I thought I told you to say away from him. What is it going to take to get through to you? This is my studio. Jason is my guest and you are not welcome."_

"And you're in way over your head." Carly told her as she stood.

_"Tell that to your husband."_ Elizabeth told her.

_"Jason needs my help."_

"Jason needs rest and quiet. And that means you go. Now."

"You may want me to go but Jason doesn't." Carly turned around to look at Jason and asked "Do you?"

_"I asked you to go and I meant it."_

"That's good enough for me. I want you gone because..."

"You know what stop. Don't tell me what Jason needs. You don't know squat about it. You're just a little girl scout. You wanna put him up on a pedestal worship him for awhile…"

"Carly! Go!" Jason shouted. He was embarrassed by not just the situation but Carly's behavior. She just did not know when to quit.

_"And all you are is somebody else's wife."_

"You know what you didn't love your little boyfriend too much. Did you? If you did you wouldn't disrespect me like that. You know Lucky was my cousin. You obviously didn't care about your boyfriend and that's why you're trying to steal mine." Carly said clearly trying to hurt Elizabeth as much as possible.

_"You really do live up to your reputation, Carly."_

Carly looked at Elizabeth shocked by what she said. Then she lunged for her. Jason quickly stepped between them pulling Carly away. _ "Carly, stop it."_

"What about her?"

"You're leaving. Now. Get out. Get out of here."

"Jason…"

"This isn't some game, Carly. I want you to leave and not come back. Leave Elizabeth alone. Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Fine but this isn't over."

"It is for me." Jason said coldly.

Carly left slamming the door behind her. _"You should lie down."_

"She isn't going to let up. Maybe it's time I go."

"Why won't you let me take care of you?" She asked confused by his abrupt change of mind.

_"This isn't fair to you. First you have a fight with Audrey and now you're going to have to take on Carly._

"She doesn't scare me. Now you need to lie down." She told him firmly.

"Elizabeth..."

"Where are you going to go?" When Jason didn't answer right away she continued._ "See? That settles it. As far as Carly is concerned I can handle her if I have to."_

Jason sat on the couch and motioned for her to sit too._ "She's wrong you know."_

"About what?"

"A lot for things. She's not my girlfriend. I don't want to be with her. She... she betrayed me. I will never forget that. You know that right? That I wouldn't make love to you if she and were still together."

"I know. I trust you, Jason."

He cupped Elizabeth's cheek and tilted her head till she looked at him. _"I want to be with you, Elizabeth. I'm done with Carly. I was before she... did what she done. I need you to believe me."_

"I believe you."

Jason looked at her closely and could see she was telling him the truth._ "Good. I'm sorry about what she said."_

"She was just trying to hurt me."

"Did it work?"

"A little. Mostly I feel sorry for her. I need to go get a few things. That's why I stopped by to ask if you wanted something."

"Just this." Jason said leaning over to kiss her. He kept the kiss as gentle as he could not wanting it to get out of control. He felt her tongue at the entrance to his mouth and opened it for her. She slid her own tongue in. Using it to explore his mouth. He pulled her to his lap as he caressed her back. The kiss broke only when they needed air. _"We should stop." _he whispered against her lips.

_"I know. I'm going to go. Are you sure you don't need anything?"_

Jason shook his head. "_Just be careful."_

"I will. Try and rest while I'm gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sonny saw Elizabeth on the docks he knew he should leave her alone but he was worried about Jason. _"Elizabeth, wait. Can I talk to you? Is everything okay?"_

"Fine. Fine. Basically." Elizabeth said with a shrug.  
_  
"Jason's not worse. Is he?"_

"No. He's good. Bobbie said he's coming along just fine."

"Do you need anything?" Sonny offered.

_"Not right now, but if we do I promise to let you know."_

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just taking care of a friend."

"I'm glad he has you." Sonny told her sincerely.

_"Me too."_ She said with a soft smile.

Sonny watched her leave and wondered what was going on between her and Jason. He knew something had changed with them. There had been a time Jason might have confided in him. Now the two weren't even speaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was watching out the window. He hated being stuck inside. He missed the smell of the fresh air and snow. He smiled at the thought. He had told Elizabeth she smelled like snow. Soft, pure, innocent. He loved that about her. How she stood up to Carly. Especially when she had been cruel. He was amazed by how strong Elizabeth was. He looked up when he heard her key in the door.

She was carrying a bag and what had to be the most pathetic Christmas tree he had ever seen. _"Hey, you need some help with that."_

"I've got it." She told him as he watched with a confused look on his face. _"What? I know, I know. It doesn't look like much but of all the trees being sold on the corner this one is the happiest to be brought home. And you know what they say about Christmas trees? If they're happy then they make the entire room happy. The couple who ran the lot remembered me from last year. They practically gave it to me. So now we have a Christmas tree."_

Jason knew something was wrong. She only rambled like that when she was nervous about something. _"What happened?"_

"I ran into Sonny. Again."

"Again?"

" Yeah. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner but..."

"It's fine. What did he want?"

"He's worried about you."

"I'm not Sonny's problem."

"You should try telling him that."

"I thought I did tell him that. Are you okay?" Jason asked brushing her hair away from her face.

_"I'm fine. What he and Carly did it was really bad wasn't it?" _She asked hesitantly

_"Yeah it was." _He admitted.

Elizabeth nodded her understanding but didn't push. _"I'm sorry."_

"I'm not. I'm here with you because of them. I have them to thank for us being together."

"Did you want me because..."

"I didn't mean it like that. I wanted you before I was hurt. I just didn't think you were ready."

"I don't think I was either." She agreed before changing the subject. _"The tree was always the best part of Christmas at home."_

"You mean at your grandmother's house?" He asked sitting on the arm of her couch.

_"No, with my parents. When I was growing up."_

"You get to see your parent for Christmas?" The idea just suddenly occurring to him.

_"No. It's too hard to get where they are in Europe."_

"What about your sister?"

"She lives with a roommate whose family goes skiing in Switzerland every year so she's with them."

"You're not going to see them at all?" Jason asked his eyes narrowing.

_"I'm used to it. I haven't seen my parents in three years. And Sarah and I never got along." _She told him with a shrug. He could tell she was hurt but didn't know how to fix it. _"How are you with paper and glue?"_

"For what?" He asked confused by both the sudden change in subject and the question itself.

_"To decorate the tree of course."_ She said with a laugh. They spent the next few hours making decorations for the little tree Elizabeth had bought. Most of the time was spent in silence. Neither one of them saw the need to fill it. When they were done Elizabeth began to put the paper chain on the tree. _"Why didn't you tell me you were a paper chain expert?"_

_"I was just following orders, ma'am. So what do we do with all this extra? Decorate the woods?"_

"Absolutely. I'm still trying to decide what to make for the tree topper. What do you think?"

_"You're the artist what do you think?"_

"Last year I decorated a tree with Lucky..." She stopped suddenly.

_"And? Elizabeth, you can still talk to me about him. Just because we're together now. It doesn't change the fact I'm still your friend. Or that you loved Lucky. I don't want it to. You never have to pretend with me." _He said pulling her in to his arms.

_"I know. Thank you."_ She laid her head on his chest and continued. _"Last year I made a guitar for Lucky's tree. He loved that guitar. This year I was thinking either a star or an angel. I can't decide."_

"You know I've never seen the point of Christmas trees. They look better decorated in pine cones and snow like you'd find them in the woods."

"Then you have obviously never seen a truly perfect Christmas tree. This one is going to change your mind."

"Angels are supposed to watch over things and that tree needs all the help it can get." He finished with a laugh.

_"You are such a brat."_ She told him pushing his shoulder lightly.

Jason kissed her gently and then pulled away enough to look in her eyes. What he saw in the sapphire depths warmed his heart. Before he could think about it the words tumbled out of his mouth._ "I love you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

I realized that this story while very sweet lacked the usual angst. That just won't do. I mean what's Liaosn without angst? And yes I know it's beyond wrong to leave it like that.

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_"I love you."_

Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock._ "You love me?"_

"I'm in love with you." Jason clarified.  
_  
"I don't understand."_

Jason cupped one of her cheeks in his hand. "_The way your family treats you I know it hurts you. I just wanted... needed you to know you're loved. Even if it was just by me."_

His sincere and simple words touched her heart. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. _"Oh, Jason. I..."_

Jason placed his thumb over her lips and shook his head._ "It's not a cue. I didn't say it to get a response. I said it because it's true."_

"I know, Jason you're not like that. I love you too."

"Elizabeth, I know. You would have never... we would have never made love if you didn't. That's not who you are." Jason said firmly. He pulled her closer to him wanting to enjoy their admission. Slowly he pulled back ignoring Elizabeth's confusion. He took her hand and pulled her to the couch where they both sat. Elizabeth started to giggle. _"What's so funny?"_

"You love me." She said with another giggle.  
_  
"Why is that funny?" _He asked her still confused.

_"Jason, look at you. You're hot."_

He blushed at the compliment. _"What does that have to do with me loving you?"_

"I'm so... well me."

"You don't think you're beautiful?" Elizabeth looked away instead of answering. _"I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."_

"What do you see?"

"A smart, talented woman. Someone who is strong and loyal and generous. The woman who takes my breath away. I see the woman I love." Jason noticed the tears in her eyes and started to worry. Things seemed to be moving awfully fast between them._ "I didn't mean to make you cry."_

"They're happy tears. I never thought I would feel this way about someone else."

"I know. If we're going to fast we can slow down."

"I think it's a little late for that."

"No. It's not. We don't have to..."

"But I want to. I love being with you like that."

"Elizabeth I don't want you to feel pressured. If you don't want to do something you'll tell me won't you?" He asked worried about her.

_"Of course. You should get some rest."_

"On one condition. You lay here with me."

"I think I can mange that." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat on the couch reading a book about Egypt. To be honest he was bored out of his mind. He wasn't used to sitting around all day. Jason was thrilled his side was healing and soon he could go about things like before. Well not exactly like before. Things between him and Elizabeth had changed forever. She was going to have a hard time when he left which was why he was dragging it out. He wanted to spend Christmas here with her. The idea of her being alone made him sick. He heard the door open and tossed aside the book. He had asked her to pick up a present for Michael. _"Did you find what I wanted for Michael?"_

"Actually I found something even better. I figured who wants a globe when you have a beach ball." Jason just looked at her confused. Elizabeth didn't think like everyone else. He loved that about her but this just didn't make sense to him. "Jason don't you get it?" She asked noticing his confusion. _"It's a globe and a beach ball."_

"Is the store still open?" He asked slowly.

_"What you don't think he'll like it?"_

"No... no. He'll probably like it a lot but he'll probably pop it in fifteen minutes. I mean this kid plays really hard with his toys. And I must have bought him three of those last summer. Anyways I though I'd get him a real one because it might last. And he can look at it, spin it and maybe someday he can recognize the places I used to read to him about." Elizabeth just looked at him and nodded her head. _"Maybe I'll try the map store."_

"Wait. I did find one more thing." she said before rushing into the hall. She quickly came back with a large brown bag. "What do you think?" She asked pulling out a globe._ "Good one right?"_

"You tricked me."

"Maybe." She said with a shrug.

_"Maybe? And I'm the brat?" _He asked reaching for her. Jason tugged her to his lap and kissed her softly. _"Thank you."_

"I'm glad I could help. I know how much you love Michael."

"I wish I could be there to see him open it."

"You're not going to try and see him?"

"No. I don't want to confuse him by dropping in and out of his life."

"I love that about you." She told him caressing his face.

_"What?"_

"You always put the people you love first."

"So do you. I've never had anyone take care of me the way you do." He told her brushing his lips to hers.

She laid her head on chest and asked._ "Where is Michael's favorite place?"_

"Africa. He loves giraffes."

"Okay." She said picking the globe up from the couch. _"Can you name one fact about Ethiopia?"_

"I don't know. Uh. The climate varies according to elevation. The tropical zone which is at six thousand feet receives less than twenty inches of rainfall annually. Then the subtropical zone receives twenty to sixty inches. And above eight thousand feet..."

"Wait. Wait. You're making this up." Elizabeth said interrupting him.

_"I told you I don't make things up. You're turn."_ He said giving the globe a spin.

_"No. Wait, I don't want a turn."_

"Just one little fact on Uzbekistan."

"Uzbekistan?"

"Yes. Just on little fact."

"Okay. Well it rains there when you forget your umbrella."

"That's not a fact."

"How do you know? Have you even been there?"

"Well no but..."

"Then you don't know do you?" Elizabeth said slightly smug. Jason began to tickle her sides. She squirmed against him her laughter filling the room.

The sound was like music to Jason. He almost couldn't believe Elizabeth loved him. He let one hand tangle in her hair before lowering his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Elizabeth rushed off the elevator in her elf costume. She hated the outfit but she had promised her Grams. "I'm sorry I'm late did I miss anything?" Elizabeth asked softly as she joined her Grandmother.

_"All the elves are in the board room I suggest you go there, immediately."_ Audrey said sternly as she walked away.

Elizabeth sighed and was headed for the boardroom when she heard her name. When she saw Nikolas she nearly groaned. She didn't want to get in to it with him again. He was standing with his hands in his pockets. _"Can I see you for a second?" _Nikolas asked softly.

_"I'm sorry I'm running really late."_ Elizabeth replied not really wanting to hear what he had to say about her life right now.

_"I'm sorry too but this can't wait. I called your house last night and Audrey said you were staying at the studio. Is Jason there too?" _Nikolas asked in a disappointed voice.

_"You know what I can't do this right now. The parade is starting." _She said walking away.

Jason stepped off the elevator and called her name. _"Hey." _She said smiling brightly._ "I can't believe you're here."_

"Me either." Jason replied with a smile.  
_  
"Are you okay?" _Elizabeth asked with concern.

_"I just thought I'd stand back. Maybe watch Michael." _Jason explained.

_"Awe."_ She said as Jason just looked at her outfit. "_What?"_

"That is the funniest outfit I have ever seen." He said with a laugh.  
_  
"Okay. Okay. I'm supposed to be an elf. Can't you tell?" _Elizabeth asked as she struggled not laugh too.

_"Nice hat." _He told her as he snatched it off her head. _"I used to have one just like it."_  
_  
"Jason, I need the hat back." _She as they started a playful tug of war with it. It felt like they were in their own world. They didn't even notice that everyone was watching them.

Suddenly Nikolas was between them. _"Leave her alone." _Nikolas demanded.

_"You have a problem?" _Jason asked as he stared back at Nikolas.

_"Yeah I said leave her alone."_ Nikolas repeated pushing Jason hard.

_"Stop." _Elizabeth cried.

_"Who the hell do you think you showing up here are putting hands all over her like that?" _Nikolas demanded as Jason pushed him up against the nurses' desk.

_"Nikolas."_ She called softly.

_"You don't own her because you're sleeping with her."_ Nikolas shouted. Jason didn't hesitate he just punched the younger man.

Just then the elevator opened. Carly, Michael, and his nanny stepped off. _"Jason." _She said causing him to look. Nikolas took advantage and punched Jason back. Soon the two were trading blows. After a few moments Sonny and Stefan rushed over to break up the fight.

_"You going to hit me again?"_ Nikolas asked as Stefan held him back. _"It won't change what you're doing to Elizabeth you know it's wrong."_

"No. Nikolas you're the one that's wrong. You have no right to tell me what to do." Elizabeth declared as she glared at Nikolas.

_"Let's go." _Sonny told Jason gripping his arm tightly.

_"I'm going with you." _Elizabeth said as she moved towards Jason.

_"Elizabeth, no. Please don't go."_ Audrey pleaded.  
_  
"You know what I don't care what you think. I don't care what anyone thinks. This is my life."_ Elizabeth replied unrelentingly.

_"You won't have a life once he's through with you."_ Nikolas warned as he watched her walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth opened the door to her studio she had been pretty quiet since they left the hospital. The truth was she didn't know what to say. She was angry with Nikolas. He had no right to say those things and in front of everyone. She felt the tears starting to well up. Jason and Sonny were both watching her carefully. Elizabeth knew they were worried but it made it feel like she was on display. _"I'm going to change." _She mumbled grabbing some clothes.

Jason watched Elizabeth hurry out of the room. He wanted to pull her in his arms and make sure she was okay for himself. Instead he was stuck alone with Sonny. _"Thank you." _Seeing Sonny's questioning look he continued. _"For stopping the fight with Nikolas."_

"So why did you hit him?" Sonny asked softly as he glanced at Jason.  
_  
"To shut him up. It seemed reasonable at the time."_ Jason replied as he looked down at the floor.

_"Everyone heard what he said. Is it true?" _Sonny asked as Jason continued to refuse to look at him.

_"That doesn't matter."_ Jason replied firmly.

_"Elizabeth might disagree." _Sonny argued.

_"She's the one who told Nikolas. People are going to think what they want. Say what they want."_ Jason answered back as he looked towards the door where Elizabeth had disappeared earlier.

_"You're worried about her." _Sonny said as he looked at Jason staring at the closed door.  
_  
"I was worried about her the moment I woke up here." _Jason quickly answered.

_"I have a guard on her." _Sonny smiled at Jason's shock. _"You care about her. Our enemies already know that." _Sonny explained.  
_  
"Who?" _Jason demanded, wanting the best they had guarding the woman he loved.

_"Francis. He's been able to stay out of sight so far."_ Sonny explained.

_"Good. I don't want her scared." _Jason replied with a slight smile.

_"About Carly..." _Sonny started to say.

_"I don't want to talk about that. I'm almost healed." _Jason said as he quickly interrupted.

_"That's good."_ Sonny said as he watched Jason closely.

_"I want to move back in the other penthouse but..."_ Jason tried to explain.  
_  
"I won't bother you except for business." _Sonny assured him quickly.

_"You should go before Elizabeth gets back." _Jason said firmly as he finally looked up at Sonny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth came back a short time later wearing a thick robe. Her hair was loose and still damp from the shower. _"Did Sonny leave?"_ she asked softly as she looked at Jason.

_"Yeah."_ Jason replied as he stared at her trying to ascertain what she was feeling.

_"Did you talk?"_ Elizabeth questioned.

_"Francis is going to be your guard." _Jason answered, trying to ignore what he knew she was really asking.

_"That wasn't what I meant." _Elizabeth said as she looked at Jason.

_"I know. Come here." _he said holding out his hand. _"I'm sorry about the hospital."_

"It's okay I understand. You were trying to protect me. Like that night at Jake's." Elizabeth replied as she sat down beside him.

_"At least you're not mad."_ Jason said with a grin.  
_  
"Nope. In fact I was thinking of giving you your gift now." _Elizabeth smirked with a grin on her face.

_"You didn't have to get me anything." _Jason said as he looked over at her.

_"I wanted to." _she told him standing up and removing her robe. She stood before him practically nude. She was wearing a red lace gown that was cut up the middle revealing her toned stomach. It tied in the front keeping it closed. She was wearing matching lace panties. _"Don't you like it?"_

_"I.. um... What..." _Jason stammered, unable to breathe much less speak coherently.

_"What is it?" _Jason just nodded. _"It's your present." _Elizabeth teased with a sexy grin.

_"I thought we were waiting." _Jason gulped, even as he wanted her with a ferocious passion.

_"I consider the hospital party a date."_ she said with a purr.

_"I started a fight at that party."_ Jason replied as a stared at her, wanting her with every fiber of his being.

_"I don't care."_ She whispered against his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: M/NC17 for sexual content.

AN:

Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. A special thank to those who reply.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Jason kissed Elizabeth with a hunger he had never known before. He knew his control was on the verge of snapping. The last few nights he had spent just holding her drove him nearly insane. Now seeing her dressed like that just for him was all he could take. He pulled her to his lap as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. Elizabeth moaned softly which only served to encourage him.

His arms wrapped themselves around her body before standing.

_"What are you doing?" _she whispered as he stood there holding her in his arms and staring down at her intently. She could feel his body trembling and when she looked into his eyes she saw a hunger there that drove her crazy. She knew instantly that she had never felt like this before and she didn't think that Jason had either._ "Jason Sweetheart, what's wrong?" _she asked as his breathing grew even more erratic. _"Jason?"_ she asked again as she lightly touched his cheek.  
_  
"You shouldn't touch me." _he growled as he pulled her hand away from his face.  
_  
"Why? Why not? Don't you want me?" _she whispered thinking that maybe she had misread him somehow.  
_  
"Not want you?" _he asked in amazement._ "Baby I want you so bad I am shaking. I want you so bad…"_

"Then what is? Why don't you want me to touch you?" she asked softly.

_"Because I, I Baby, I'm afraid that I don't have enough control to take you slow and easy the way you deserve. Baby, right now I want to bend you over the back of this sofa and bury my cock so deep inside your pussy that it feels like I am coming out of your mouth. I want to push you up against the door and fuck you hard. I want to drive my cock so deep inside you that your pussy craves it all the time. Seeing you like this, dressed like this just for me, Baby, I am harder than I have ever been in my life and I am scared as hell that I will scare you. Don't you understand, I want to fuck you and…"_

_"Then do. Please Jason. I want you to do all those things you just said. I'm not some little girl made out of glass that will break, I am a flesh and blood woman and I want you to fuck me. I want you to take me from behind. I want all of that and more. I love you Jason and..."_

"Elizabeth!" he growled and then slammed his mouth down on hers. She moved around in his arms until she was straddling his waist, her hands quickly removing his belt.

_"I want these off." _she moaned as she undid the buttons on his jeans.

_"Here let me help you."_ Jason said with a grin as he sat her down and quickly undressed before taking her back in his arms. _"I need inside you so bad."_ he growled and then captured her mouth with his while walking them towards the door. His hand gently untied her top and then pulled it away from her breast before reaching down and pulling the matching panties off. Then his mouth closed on one aching nipple while his hand found the other. _"You taste so good." he moaned._

"Jason!" she cried as she felt his cock at her entrance. _"Please Jason, I want you inside me. I want you so much."_

"I want you too." he replied. _"Put me inside you." _he whispered. He groaned loudly when she took him in her hands and guided the head of his cock to her small entrance. _"You're so wet." _he whispered as the head of his cock moved slowly inside her.  
_  
"Please Jason!"_ she cried. _"Please fill me up. I feel so empty without you inside me. The only time I feel complete is when I am with you, when you are inside me. Please Jason, just take me, just fuck me, please Jason."_

"Yes Baby!" Jason moaned and then thrust himself fully inside her. Very quickly moans and groans were the only sounds they made as their bodies did the communicating for them. _"You feel so good." _he moaned. _"I have never felt anything like this before. Never."_

"I'm so close Jason." she whispered. _"So close."_

"I know Baby." Jason whispered._ "When you get close your sweet little pussy tightens around my cock and squeezes me like a fist. It feels so good and I know that with you is where I belong."_

"Oh my God Jason!" she screamed as she exploded around him.

_"Yes Baby, that's it come for me." _Jason whispered then sat her down on her feet and pulled out of her.  
_  
"No! Wait Jason, you..." _she started to say as he spun her body around and pushed her toward the back of the sofa.

_"Lean down." _he whispered than thrust himself back inside her, going as deep as he could with one hard thrust._ "God, my sweet Baby, what you do to me." _he moaned.

_"Jason! Jason you feel even bigger this way." _she cried as he moved in and out of her rapidly.  
_  
"So good, Baby. You feel so good."_ he moaned. _"Your pussy is so hot and so very wet."_

"Oh Jason!" she moaned. _"Your cock is so big and so hard, it feels so good inside me. I never thought it could be like this."_

"God Elizabeth, what you do to me." he growled as he jack hammered in and out of her.

_"I need…" _she cried.

"What Baby, what do you need?" he asked as his hands closed on her breasts and his mouth settled on the curve of her neck. _"Tell me Baby, what to you need?"_

"My clit, Jason please touch my clit." she begged as she pushed her hips harder into his thrusting body.

_"How does that feel?" _he whispered as his fingers circled around her clit.

_"Harder Jason, I need it harder."_ she begged as his fingers drove her crazy while his cock moved in and out of her pussy faster and faster.

_"Baby, I'm close." _he mumbled as he pulled her back against him and turned her head so he could taste her sweet mouth. "Elizabeth!" he cried as he felt her pussy tighten like a fist around him. _"I'm going to cum!"_

"I know Jason. Now, come with me now." she pleaded as she felt him explode inside her, his release triggering hers._ "I love you Jason."_ she said when she could breathe again.  
_  
"I love you too." _he replied and then turned her head and took her mouth with his. _"Elizabeth?"_ he said softly as he pulled out of her and then picked her up in his arms and then carried her to the sofa and sat down with her in his lap.

_"What?" _she asked as she closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck.  
_  
"Did, did I hurt you?"_ he asked softly as he pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes.

_"No Jason." _she flatly denied._"You didn't hurt me. It was wonderful. Promise me that we can do that again and soon." _she purred with a sexy smirk.

_"I think that is one promise that I can make and have no trouble keeping." _he replied with a grin. _"Merry Christmas Baby, that was the best present I have ever gotten."_

"Merry Christmas Jason. I love you. I love you so much." Elizabeth whispered.

_"I love you too Baby. I love you too." _Jason replied and then laid down on the sofa with his Elizabeth in his arms. He reached back and pulled the afghan down over them and then closed his eyes and went to sleep, knowing that he had finally found his other half, his forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: M/NC17 for sexual content.

AN:

Okay don't kill. I have a plan. Trust me. Enjoy!!

Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. A special thank to those who reply.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Jason leaned against the couch as Elizabeth slipped on her leather jacket. It was nearly identical to his own. This made sense since he was the one who gave it to her. _"You like it?"_ he asked softly with a smile.  
_  
"I love it. I love you." _Elizabeth replied with a happy giggle.  
_  
"I love you too."_ Jason said as he looked lovingly at her.

_"Ugh. I wish I didn't have to work."_ she pouted.

_"I'll be fine. You said Bobbie was going to stop by and check on me. Don't worry so much."_ Jason said as he watched her closely.  
_  
"I can't help it."_ she admitted.

_"I know. Francis is going to go with you."_ Jason said as she walked over to him.

_"Okay."_ she sighed as she put her arms around his neck.

_"I know you don't like it but I worry about you too." _Jason said and then pulled her closer for a kiss.  
_  
"I'll see you this afternoon." _Elizabeth said breathlessly when the kiss finally ended and then rushed quickly out the door knowing that if she didn't leave now, she might not leave at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was doing push ups when Bobbie knocked on the door. _"What do you think you're doing?" _ Bobbie demanded as she watched Jason closely.  
_  
"Trying to get some strength back in my arm." _Jason explained calmly and then returned to what he was doing.

_"Jason, what you've probably done is tear your insides open. Your wound is only partially healed. Its way too soon for strenuous exercise."_ she scolded, trying to make him understand.  
_  
"It doesn't hurt. Not a lot." _he replied as he did another push up.  
_  
"Well let me take a closer look just to be sure."_ she sighed. She sat down next to Jason as he unbuttoned his shirt._ "You know another activity you should avoid? Fighting?_" she said not giving him a chance to answer.

_"Yeah. I'll try." _Jason sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

_"Well it looks okay. I mean I realize what happened with you and Nikolas wasn't your fault." _ Bobbie said as she watched him fix his shirt.

_"I shouldn't have gone after him like that. I didn't know Michael was there. Do you think it scared him?"_ he asked softly, hoping that he hadn't scared the little boy.  
_  
"I think Michael is going to be fine. It's Elizabeth I'm worried about." _Bobbie replied with a frown.  
_  
"Nikolas was wrong. We're not... I'm not using her like that."_ Jason said as quickly looked up at her.

_"I know Elizabeth was just trying to protect you. And I'm very grateful that she did. Because if she hadn't asked you to move in here I would have dragged you off to the Brownstone and taken care of you myself. You know, Jason, Elizabeth is very young. She's had a rough year to say the least. The last thing she needs right now is to be known as Jason Morgan's girlfriend." _Bobbie said in a stern voice.

_"Okay." _Jason said understanding that Bobbie was concerned about Elizabeth.

_"I'm sorry. I really hate that I even have to say that to you. Because I honestly believe what happens between you and Elizabeth should be your business and no one else's but you do have a reputation. I don't even know if she understands what she's risking." _she continued on.

_"Bobbie, I understand."_ Jason said patiently.  
_  
"Sometimes I could just hit Sonny Corthinos." _she snapped.

_"Why?" _he asked in confusion wondering what the fuck Sonny had to do with him and Elizabeth.

_"Because you are such a wonderful person. And you made a bad mistake at a time when you didn't even know what you were doing. Or maybe you did. Maybe you're one of those people who decided long ago you were going to lead the hardest, most dangerous life possible no matter what anyone else said or did."_ she explained quickly.

_"Are you mad at me?"_ Jason asked as he watched her closely.

_"Well maybe I am. You take crazy chances and you got shot. But you got a good heart. And you do what you think is right. No matter how much it hurts you. Why couldn't you have been an accountant?"_ she asked with a slight laugh.  
_  
"I don't think that would have worked." _Jason replied shaking his head slightly.

_"I guess not. Okay. Don't lift anything; don't fight anyone and no more push ups. I want to look at your wound again in a couple of days."_ Bobbie warned as she started to the door.

_"Thank you." _Jason said and then watched as she walked out the door._ 'One more person.' _he thought to himself._ 'One more person that thinks I'm no good for Elizabeth.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason looked at the tree he helped Elizabeth decorate. He knew this was going to hurt her and he hated it. Jason also knew he had to do this. They both needed him too. Elizabeth walked in catching him at the tree. _"Caught you."_ she giggled.  
_  
"Yeah you did." _he admitted with a grin. _'God, I love her!'_ he thought. _'How can I do this?'_

_"I knew it was only a matter of time. First you fiddle with the ornaments. Then you're arranging the tree. Next thing you know you're a full blown Christmas freak." _she teased as she walked towards him.

_"This is the only tree I've ever liked. I still think it would look better out in the forest." _he said as she stopped beside him.

_"How about a compromise? When we go out on our walk this afternoon we can go through the woods and you can look at all the natural undecorated trees you want."_ Elizabeth said as she looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

_"I can't go on a walk with you this afternoon."_ he replied softly.  
_  
"What? Why?" _she asked with a frown.  
_  
"I love you. You know that right?" _Jason asked as he reached out to take her hand in his. 'Look at me.' he pleaded silently.

_"I love you too. What does that to do with our walk? Did Bobbie say something was wrong?"_ she asked nervously.  
_  
"No. I'm healing really well. I have you to thank for that. I'm… I'm moving out."_ he stammered, knowing that he was hurting her and hating it.

_"But you live here." _she protested weakly unable to meet his eyes.

"_Elizabeth, we talked about this. I stayed here. Now I have to leave." _he argued gently. The absolute last thing in the world he wanted to ever do was hurt his Elizabeth and yet he knew that was exactly what he was doing.

_"What happened since this morning? Did my Grams drop by? Did Nikolas?"_ she asked trying desperately not to start crying and pleading with him not to leave her.

_"I haven't seen either of them since Christmas Eve. When Bobbie came by she checked my wound and said I should leave. Which I already knew. I'm healed." _he explained gently.  
_  
"No. You're not." _she argued quickly.

_"I'm healed enough. This isn't good for you. Me living here."_ he said as she pulled her hand away from him.

_"You don't get to decide that."_ she almost whispered as she turned her back on him so he wouldn't see the tears welling up her eyes.  
_  
"Okay. Then it isn't good for me. You put yourself on the line for me. I'm not going to pay you back by making you hurt."_ Jason said firmly.

_"You don't Jason, but you know what does? Thinking you'd walk away because Bobbie told you too."_ Elizabeth said almost angrily as she turned back towards him, the pain evident in her dark blue eyes.

_"I don't do what people tell me, I do what I want. I have to figure out how to live. I don't know if I can do my job. Or even look at people who meant everything to me."_ he tired to explain, wanting with everything he was to make her understand that he wasn't doing this to hurt her, that he loved her.

_"You know having you around was kinda like flipping on a light switch. I could finally see how wrong I've been. You know staying with Gram and pretending to be all happy. Pretending to be everyone's prefect smiling friend. I didn't know how to be anyone else. Until you. You needed me. And I had to do things and make decisions and yeah even lie. But you reminded me that I don't care very much what people think. There are thing that I want to do. A way that I want to live. That's here on my own." _Elizabeth said as she finally looked up at him and their eyes locked blue on blue.

_"Right on your own." _Jason said softly.

_"But it turns out that's not really what I want. I know this is very confusing but when I said by myself I meant by myself with you. Having you around made it easier for me to be brave." _she continued on ignoring his comment.

_"No, Elizabeth. You made your own mind up about what you wanted and how you needed to live. Now it's my turn." _he argued gently as he gently touched her cheek.  
_  
"Does this mean we're over?"_ she whispered, eyes full of tears.

_"What? Elizabeth, no. How could you think that? Look at me. I love you so much. I know I should stop what's happening between us. For so many reasons..." _Jason rushed to explain.  
_  
"Jason..." _she whispered shaking her head no.

_"But I can't. For the first time in my life I'm going to be selfish. You're not losing me. I'm just moving out."_ he said tenderly as he brought his other hand up and gently wiped her tears away.  
_  
"It feels like it." _she cried.  
_  
"I know but we both need this. You helped me and you've taken care of me and I will owe you forever. But if I stay here I will be hiding. And I won't do that." _he said firmly, her tears breaking his heart.  
_  
"You don't owe me."_ Elizabeth argued softly. _"If anything I owe you. I wanted to help because I love you."_

"There is no word for what I feel for you, Elizabeth. Nothing is going to change between us." he said trying desperately to assure her. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out some keys. _"Here these are yours."_

"Keep them. Do you even know where you're going to go?" she finally asked as she stared at him, just drinking in the sight of him.  
_  
"Back to my penthouse for now. I'll call you…" _he promised as he pulled her into his arms.

_"Jason, I love you." _she whispered as their lips met.  
_  
"I love you too, Elizabeth." _Jason replied, his eyes filled with unshed tears when the kiss ended. _"I love you too."_


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. A special thank to those who reply.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Jason stepped out of the penthouse as Emily stepped off the elevator. _"Oh. You're leaving. I don't want to keep you I know you have better things to do then give your sister the time of day." _Emily snapped almost angrily.

_"What's going on?" _Jason asked with a frown. He could hear the anger in his little sister's voice, but, he had no idea where it was coming from.

_"I don't really know. I mean no one will tell me anything. Obviously you're on your way to see Elizabeth. So I don't want to keep you waiting. It's your business." _Emily explained as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

_"Obviously you're upset."_ Jason said cautiously as he put his hand on her back.

_"Where do I start?" _Emily finally said with a sigh as she wiped her eyes discreetly.

_"How about in private?" _Jason suggested softly as he opened the door to his penthouse and motioned her inside before closing it behind him.

_"Jason you're my brother. Okay? Which means you're supposed to tell me things that are important. I think sleeping with my best friend defiantly qualifies."_ Emily said harshly all her anger returning full force.

_"It's not what you think." _Jason hurried to explain.  
_  
"It's what everybody knows. It was announced in the hospital at the Christmas party. Jason how could you not tell me?"_ she demanded angrily.

_"I want you to listen and really hear this." _Jason said finally as he tried desperately to control his temper. He loved his little sister, but, fact of the matter was he didn't feel as if his relationship with Elizabeth was anyone's business but theirs.  
_  
"Okay." _she agreed as she looked up at him.

_"Nikolas was wrong." _Jason stated as he led her to the sofa and sat down beside her.

_"But you and Elizabeth were standing right there. Why didn't you say he was lying or something?" _Emily demanded as she thought back to what had been said.

_"Cause I'm not interested in explaining my life to Nikolas or anybody else who was there." _Jason stated firmly.

_"I guess I didn't realize I was anybody else to you. Or to my best friend. So you guys have been hanging out since the summertime?" _ She asked almost accusingly.

_"Yeah. We have." _Jason admitted with no remorse. He would be damned if he would apologize for being with Elizabeth. He had no regrets. He loved Elizabeth and for him it was that simple.

_"You've been taking her for rides on your bike?" _Emily asked watching the array of emotions on her brother's face.  
_  
"Yeah. But I haven't been hiding it. Emily what are you so upset about? You don't want me to be friends with Elizabeth?" _he asked with a frown, not understanding at all what her problem was.

_"Jason that's not the point." _she spat.  
_  
"Then what's the point?" _Jason asked shaking his head in dismay.  
_  
"I don't know anymore. Can we discuss how much of an idiot I feel like right now?" _Emily asked with a sigh.

_"Don't worry about it. It's very easy to misunderstand. I'm sorry if I hurt you."_ Jason said finally trying to bring this whole conversation to an end. All he wanted was to go see his Elizabeth.  
_  
"No. I'm sorry. I really owe Elizabeth an apology. I kinda yelled at her yesterday."_ she admitted with a frown.  
_  
"She can hold her own." _Jason said with a grin as he thought of how fired up Elizabeth could get.  
_  
"So you're not mad at me?" E_mily asked hopefully.

_"Not even a little bit." _Jason assured her with a smile.

_"I have to go. And you were headed someplace." _Emily said giving him a quick hug and starting towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"That was amazing. I can't believe how much I missed that. It felt like we were flying." _Elizabeth cried with excitement as she pulled off her helmet and shook her hair out.

_"You said you wanted to go fast. That was fast." _Jason replied with a smile as he watched her closely.  
_  
"Yeah but that was more wasn't it? I'm not just imagining it. Jason, I could barely breath."_ she said as she handed him her helmet and then leaned in for a kiss.  
_  
"Maybe you were scared I was going to lose control of the bike?"_ he teased.  
_  
"No. Okay I could feel you laughing. You love it don't you?"_ she asked with a grin.

_"Almost as much as you do." _Jason admitted as he lost himself in her eyes.

_"What?" _she asked finally after he continued to stare at her.  
_  
"You look so beautiful when you smile."_ he whispered as he pulled her close.  
_  
"Thank you. You've been making me smile a lot lately." _she admitted as she leaned into him and kissed him gently his arms closing tightly around her waist.

_"I just don't want you to regret anything."_ Jason mumbled against her neck.

_"I don't." _she assured him quickly as she put her hands on his face and gazed into his eyes.

_"Me either. Let's get you inside you're freezing." _Jason said with a laugh when she shivered.

_"You okay? You figure out any of those things you were supposed to figure out?" _she asked as he took her hand and they started inside.

_"No I didn't really figure out anything. I'm just going back to what I know I'm hoping that works."_ he admitted as they walked hand and hand towards her building.  
_  
"Well if you need anything."_ Elizabeth said softly as she squeezed his hand tighter.

_"I did. Tonight was it." _Jason replied as he opened the door for her.  
_  
"For me too. If it wasn't for you I'd be somewhere in a room full of people with a new dress on smiling. You know when you found me at Jake's last summer maybe you didn't save my life but you defiantly made it better. Happy New Year."_ Elizabeth said with a lovingly smile as they stepped inside her studio.  
_  
"Happy New Year. I love you." _Jason relied as he took her face in his hands and then took her mouth with his.

_"I love you too. Good night."_ she said softly and then watched him walk toward her door slowly as if he wasn't sure he really wanted to leave at all.

_"Good night." _he said as he glanced back at her waiting to make sure he heard her door lock before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth took off her coat and tossed it on the table. Tonight had been wonderful. It was almost surreal to really be with Jason. It was like nothing had changed. With a few very wonderful exceptions. Elizabeth touched her lips and smiled. She had hoped Jason would stay the night but she understood his reasons for leaving. Not that she liked them. She lay on the sofa suddenly tired.

Jason hated leaving Elizabeth alone but he didn't want their relationship to be about just sex. He wanted more. As he walked out there was a man watching Elizabeth's building. _"You got business here? Why you looking at that building?"_ The man tried too walk away but never took his eyes of Elizabeth's building. _"Hey…" _The man turned and swung at Jason. Jason ducked and hit the man in return. The two traded blows. Just when the man started to get an upper hand Roy Deluca grabbed him from behind. Jason punched him a few times in the stomach. He grabbed the man by to collar and said,_ "Tell me! Why were you looking at that building?"_

"I know the guy. He and a pal beat me up once on Sorrel's orders." Roy said informing Jason quickly of the other man's connection to his enemy.

_"Wanna return the favor?"_ Jason asked never taking his eyes off of the little punk.

_"Thought you'd never ask." _Roy said with a grin.  
_  
"Have you ever had trouble coughing?" _ Roy asked punching the guy as hard as he could in the stomach. _"Ever have trouble breathing?"_  
_  
"There a bomb underneath a table set to go off." _the beaten man gasp as he tried to get a breath

_"What apartment?" _Jason demanded, his fear rising fast.  
_  
"The girl you were with." _Jason dropped the man and took off. Saving Elizabeth the only thing on his mind. Roy followed closely be hind him. He raced up the stairs. When he reached Elizabeth's studio he banged on the door before busting it down.

Elizabeth sat up as the door gave way. She looked very confused but at least she was okay._ "Elizabeth there's a bomb you have to get out." _Jason shouted trying to make her understand.  
_  
"What?" _she stammered in shock.

_"Come on. Let's go." _Jason said pulling her out of the studio. Roy staying behind to hopefully defuse the bomb.

_"Jason, wait where's Roy?" _Elizabeth asked as she looked back and saw no sign of the other man. Jason took of his jacket and placed t on her shoulders.

_"Just stay here okay?" _Jason pleaded as his let go of her hand.

_"No! NO, you can't go in there."_ Elizabeth yelled as she pulled him back towards her as hard as she could.  
_  
"I guess he's trying to diffuse the bomb."_ Jason said almost to himself.  
_  
"Okay but Jason you can't go in there. Just call 911."_ Elizabeth begged her blue eyes begging him not to go back in that building.

By the time Taggert showed up with the D.A. In tow. Roy had managed to defuse the bomb. _"You know who set it?"_ Taggert inquired as he looked from Jason to Roy and then to Elizabeth.

_"I have nothing to say to you." _Jason said finally as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_"How did you know there was a bomb in there?" _Taggert asked even though he was almost positive that he wouldn't get an answer.

_"Oh I got some kind of psychic flash or something."_ Roy said with a laugh.

_"Elizabeth?" _Taggert asked softly watching the young woman closely.

_"All I know is Jason and Roy came and got me out."_ she mumbled still in shock about what had just happened. It scared her more that she knew that Jason would try and push her away because of this than having a bomb in her studio ever could. She loved him so much and she knew she wouldn't survive losing him.

_"You shouldn't protect these thugs. See what knowing them has done?" _Taggert snapped as got right in her face.

_"I wish I could help. Really. But this isn't Jason's fault."_ Elizabeth said calmly as she stared right back at Taggert.

_"Fine. The bomb was diffused by an expert. You want to tell me where you learned to diffuse explosives?"_ Taggert demanded as he looked over at Roy.

"Yeah I had a lot of time for reading when I was in prison." Roy said without emotion.

_"I'm going to have to take you two in for further questioning." _Taggert said finally shaking his head.

_"No. They didn't do anything wrong and you know it." _Elizabeth yelled as she glared at Taggert.

_"Elizabeth, why are you doing this you used to be such a nice girl." _Taggert asked looking at her sadly.

_"No, I wasn't. I was scared out of mind. There's a difference. You know this is wrong." _she spat her anger rising fast.

_"We're going to have to shut your building down for a couple of days. You have someplace to stay?" _Taggert said finally with a frown.

_"She can stay with me. If that's okay with you?" _Jason said softly finally looking at her. He had done everything he could not to look at her while Taggert was there because he knew that if Taggert saw him looking at her he would know that Jason Morgan was head over heals in love with Elizabeth Webber and that he would try and make her life miserable as a way of getting to him.

_"Yeah. If had been five minutes later. Thank you. Both of you." _Elizabeth said as she felt the tears threaten to well up in her eyes. All she wanted was to be alone with Jason and have him hold her.

_"Okay let's clear out." _Taggert ordered as he came back over to them.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

This is how I always wanted Elizabeth to react to Jason pushing her away. Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. A special thank to those who reply.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

Jason watched Elizabeth closely as he let her into the penthouse. She had been so quiet that Jason was starting to worry. He hung his coat up as Elizabeth curled up onto the couch. Jason felt his heart break a little at the sight of Elizabeth in so much pain._ "I'm sorry." _he whispered.

_"What? Why?" _she asked as she looked up at him in confusion.

_"Taggert was right. Tonight was my fault."_ Jason stuttered, unable to meet her eyes.

_"No. Jas..."_ Elizabeth started to say shaking her head vehemently.

_"Elizabeth, you could have... died tonight. Because of me and what I do." _Jason said in an almost chilling voice.

_"I'm alive because of you." _she replied as she reached out and touched his arm gently.

_"Maybe everyone is right. Maybe I should just leave you alone."_ Jason said as if she hadn't said anything, shrugging her hand off his arm as if he couldn't stand her touch.

_"You're going to walk away from what we have because..." _Elizabeth stammered as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

_"I'm not good for you Elizabeth. You deserve so much better." _Jason said softly as he finally looked at her.

_"I want you." _she cried, her eyes almost pleading with his.

_"I'm a dangerous man who could get you killed. I almost did. Is that what you want?"_ he snapped as he tried desperately not to get lost in the depths of her beautiful dark blue eyes.

_"Liar."_ Elizabeth snapped.

_"What?" _he whispered as he jerked his head up sharply.

_"I called you a liar."_ she snapped angrily as she glared at him.

_"Elizabeth I've never lied to you." _Jason said softly wanting to take her in his arms more than he wanted his next breath.

_"You told me you love me." _Elizabeth said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. She was doing all she could not to cry, but, she know she wouldn't be able to stop the tears once they started.

_"I do love..."_ Jason said quickly as he stared into her eyes.

_"No you don't. Not if you could just push me way like this. Fine Jason, push me away. Prove that you never loved me. That all I ever was to you was an easy lay."_ Elizabeth spat as she jumped up off the couch and started towards the door.

_"Stop it! Elizabeth, you know I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Please believe me."_ Jason pleaded almost begging her to believe him. _"I have never shared myself with anyone the way I have with you. Elizabeth, you are everything to me."_

"I do. I believe you Jason. I love you too. That's why I won't let you push me away. I can't lose you. I won't." Elizabeth said firmly as she read the real truth in his eyes. The tears that had been threatening since they left her studio finally spilled over. Elizabeth sank to the ground as she began to sob.

_"Please don't cry Elizabeth. I hate seeing you cry." _ Jason pleaded as he dropped down beside her taking her in his arms, his eyes glistening with his own tears.

_"I... I think it all just hit me at once."_ Elizabeth admitted softly as she started to shiver.

_"It's okay. You're safe now."_ Jason told her as he held her tightly to him. He rubbed her back gently as her sobs slowly subsided. After awhile Jason felt her yawn against him._ "It's been a long day. You should get some sleep."_

"Okay." she whispered. Jason stood carefully cradling her in her arms. He made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Jason placed Elizabeth on the bed. He kissed her softly on the lips needing the reassurance the simple act brought him.

He crossed the room and pulled out a t shirt for Elizabeth to sleep in. "_I'll be downstairs if you need anything."_ he said finally as his hand closed on the door knob.

_"You're leaving?" _she whispered in question.

_"I thought you might like some privacy."_ Jason replied softly.

_"Please don't. I need you." _Elizabeth pleaded her eyes red and swollen from crying.

_"If you're sure." _Jason acquiesced. He knew he should walk away and leave her so she would be save, but, for once his was going to allow his heart to overrule his head and stay and take care of his woman.

_"I am. I also think I could use a bath." _Elizabeth said slowly undressing in front of Jason.

Jason stared as she revealed her body to him. Desire began to flow through his body. _"I... I'll go run you a bath." _he stammered, moving quickly to the adjoining bath room before he took her in his arms and took her to bed and made love to her until she couldn't move.

Elizabeth smiled at Jason's hurried exit from the room. She loved knowing how deeply she affected him. The sounds of the water running drew her into the bathroom. _"Are you going to join me?" _Elizabeth asked with a questioning grin.

_"I can."_ Jason replied knowing he could never walk away from her if she wanted him to stay.

_"Please stay. I want to feel you touch." _Jason just nodded and removed his own clothing. He helped Elizabeth into the tub then got in as well. It took everything in him not to simply take her. That wasn't what she needed, not yet. He wrapped his arms around her body as she leaned back into his chest._ "Do you really want to walk away from this? From us?"_ she asked in an almost whisper as she picked up his hand and twined their fingers together.

_"No. I couldn't even if I wanted to."_ Jason easily admitted. He cupped her cheek and lowered his head. Their lips met for a brief kiss. Jason pulled back before kissing her again. This kiss was deeper almost desperate. _"You're probably hungry. Why don't I order us something?"_ He said when they finally broke apart.

_"That sounds good." _she admitted with a nod of her head.

Jason dried Elizabeth off carefully. Then they both got dressed. They sat together on the couch. Elizabeth was in Jason's arms as she sat between his legs. One of Jason's hands held hers. The other caressed her gently. _"I've missed this." _he said softly as he buried his face into her neck, nipping it gently with his teeth.

_"Me too." _Elizabeth said as she felt him pull her even closer against him.

_"Jason, did you hear about the bomb... I guess you did."_ Sonny said as he came barging in without bothering to knock.

_"I'll just go upstairs."_ Elizabeth said softly as she started to pull out of Jason's arms.

_"No. Stay. Sonny can this wait until tomorrow?"_ Jason argued as he refused to let her leave his arms.

_"I guess. Roy gave me all the information he had."_ Sonny said with a sigh.

_"Good. I don't know anything more than that." _Jason said still feeling uncomfortable around Sonny.

_"Elizabeth are you okay?"_ Sonny asked the tiny brunette that was sitting in Jason's arms.

_"Yeah just shaken up."_ she replied with slight smile.

_"So I'll see you tomorrow?"_ Sonny said looking back at Jason.

_"I suppose that's fine." _Jason agreed.

_"Thank you."_ Sonny said and then turned to leave.

_"Jason, you food's here."_ Johnny called sticking his head in the door.

_"Thanks Johnny."_ Jason replied as he helped Elizabeth up before standing himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the pizza had been eaten Jason and Elizabeth went back up to his room. He pulled back the blankets for Elizabeth. _"Get some rest."_ he whispered as he kissed her forehead gently.

_"I'm not sleeping in your bed, Jason."_ she said firmly as he started to walk towards the door leaving her there alone.  
_  
"Eliz..."_

"Not unless you're with me." Jason smiled and got in the bed as well. Elizabeth snuggled against his side. "_You know this is the first time we've slept in a bed." _she mused softly with a laugh.

_"It is isn't it? I love you." _Jason replied as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

_"I love you, too." _she replied as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: M/NC17

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. A special thank to those who reply.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

Jason woke up several hours later the fear from earlier returning full force. His hands began to caress her body of their own volition. Seeking reassures the she was truly safe beside him. As he roamed her sleeping form Elizabeth whispered his name. Reacting instinctively to his ministrations.

His lips found her neck, pressing soft kisses to it. Jason knew it was wrong to keep her in his life. It was selfish. She was so young and had so much to look forward to. What could he offer her? Part of him was terrified she'd be hurt because of him. The other part feared that one day she'd walk out of his life. _"I love you."_ He whispered against her skin.

Elizabeth smiled softly as she began to wake up. Jason wondered just how much it would take to make her eyes light up. With that thought in mind his hands skimmed under the shirt she was wearing. When his hand reached her breast she moaned softly. He rolled the nipple between his fingers as Elizabeth began to writhe beside him. "_Jason."_

"Wake up. I need to see those beautiful eyes." Slowly she did as he asked._ "Hi." _he whispered.  
_  
"Hi. I could get used to waking up like this." _she purred as she put her arms around his neck.

_"Me too. I just needed to touch you." _He said as their lips finally met for a kiss. Jason thrust his tongue into Elizabeth's mouth, mating it with hers. They finally broke apart long enough for Jason to toss aside the shirt Elizabeth was wearing._ "You're so beautiful. So soft. I can't get enough of you."_ He told her in between kisses.

Elizabeth's hands roamed his body setting his skin on fire. He needed to be inside her. He eased her panties off her body. Then rose up from the bed. Elizabeth's whimpers filled the room. _"Shh. I'll be right back." _He promised. Jason quickly went in the bathroom and retrieved several condoms. He shed his clothing then settled back on the bed.

He latched on to one of her nipples sucking eagerly. One hand sought out her center, pleased to find her already wet for him. He eased two fingers in her stroking her into ecstasy. He could feel her tightening around him as his thumb brushed her clit. Moments later she cried out as her release hit her. Jason pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean. _"You taste so good."_ He said before kissing her again.

Elizabeth couldn't wait any longer she had to have him inside of her. She opened the condom then sheathed his erection in it. Jason closed his eyes at her touch. She eased him to her opening. With one smooth thrust Jason was buried completely inside Elizabeth.

They moved together from the first stroke. Jason had wanted to be easy with her but his emotion were still to raw. He sped their movements up encouraging Elizabeth to keep pace. Soon, too soon Jason's body demanded the release he could only find with his Elizabeth. His thrusts became harder and faster. Her walls spasmed around him as she cried out his name. Jason stilled as she milked his orgasm from him.

Jason collapsed on top of her. Burying his face in her neck. _"I love you."_ he said softly as he rolled over on his back, taking her with him.

_"I love you too."_ she replied as she smiled brightly at him.

_"I'm sorry."_ Jason said as he pulled her back into his arms.

_"For what?" _she asked in confusion as her back settled against his chest.

_"I... didn't use anything before." _he admitted softly as he buried his face in her neck.

_"It's okay Jason. I'm on the pill." _she assured him as she kissed the arm that he had wrapped around her.

_"I should have taken better care of you." _he replied as he tightened his arms and pulled her even closer.

_"You take great care of me."_ she stated firmly as she laid her arms on top of his and settled down to go back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

Sorry about the long time between updates. Its summer and real life has taken over.

* * *

**Chapter ****Eleven**

Carly Roberts thought of herself as a survivor. She also thought of herself as a woman who knows how to get what she wanted. And right now all she wanted was Jason Morgan. There was only one thing standing in her way, Elizabeth Webber. That little goodie two shoes was keeping Jason from her, feeding him lies. Well she wasn't going to let some child keep her from what she deserved. There had to be some way to get rid of Elizabeth and she was damn sure going to find it.

Carly flew into Kelly's. She had been trying for two days to locate the twit. Finally Carly decided to wait for her there. The moment Elizabeth walked in Carly pounced on her. _"I've been looking for you." _Carly drawled as she jumped up from her chair.

_"Well you found me." _Elizabeth said unaffected as she walked right on by the blond she-devil without bothering to stop.

_"This isn't some game. I told you to leave Jason alone." _ Carly roared furiously to Elizabeth's back.

_"You don't control Jason and you sure as hell don't control me."_ Elizabeth retorted as she turned around and looked straight at Carly unflinchingly.

_"He's going to get tired of your little girl act and come back to me."_ Carly sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the small brunette who wasn't backing down quite like she had expected her to.

_"Go home to your husband, Carly. You do remember him right?"_ Elizabeth taunted trying her hardest not to laugh at the look of desperation on Carly's face.

_"You don't have any idea what you're talking about." _Carly spewed as her fury rose. She had really thought that she could intimidate the stupid little twit and make her go running away from Jason like the little girl that she was.

_"Neither does A.J. I wonder what he would say if he knew." _Elizabeth taunted again loving the fact that Carly was about to totally lose it.

_"You bitch! Stay out of my life." _Carly snarled as she started towards Elizabeth.

_"Then stay out of mine. I don't blame you though. Jason won't even look at you." _Elizabeth said calmly refusing to stoop to Carly's level.

_"Because of you! We'd be fine if it wasn't for you, you little twit." _Carly spat as she glared at Elizabeth angrily.

_"If that's what you need to tell yourself then go ahead. You betrayed Jason and you know how he feels about betrayal."_ Elizabeth told her with a smirk.

_"I will get him back. I got rid of Robin and I can get rid of you too." _Carly smirked.

_"Try it." _Elizabeth laughed as she finally lost it and started to laugh softly at the blond woman.

_"Is there something wrong in here?" _Francis asked as he walked over and stood between the two women. He knew right then and there he was asking for a raise the very next time he saw Jason.

_"No Francis. Carly was just leaving." _Elizabeth said smugly as she smiled at Francis.

_"This isn't over." _Carly warned as she whirled around and flew out the door slamming it shut behind her.

_"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to call me to call Jason?"_ Francis asked as he closely examined the tiny, but, feisty artist.

_"I'm fine. I can handle Carly." _Elizabeth assured him with a smile.

_"If you're certain." _Francis said finally as he walked over to the door and took up residence to watch his young charge and make sure that no harm could come to her. She had taken Jason's heart and that alone was reason enough for Francis to guard her with his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had just settled on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He opened to find Audrey Hardy. Once the momentary shock wore off he realized she must be there to see Elizabeth. _"She's at work."_

"I know. I'm here to talk to you." Audrey replied as she looked up at her granddaughter's friend.  
_  
"Come in then." _Jason said moving aside to allow her to enter before closing the door behind her.

_"I heard that my granddaughter was living with you. I had to come here and see it for myself. I also heard about the bomb in her studio."_ Audrey said as she walked over and sat down on the sofa.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Jason said quickly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_"Sorry? For what nearly getting Elizabeth killed?"_ she sneered disapprovingly.

_"What do you want from me?" _Jason sighed.

_"To stay away from my granddaughter." _Audrey responded as she starred at Jason with a look of contempt.

_"I can't do that." _Jason replied calmly as he crossed his hands over his chest.

_"Can't or won't?" _she retorted.

_"Both I guess. I care about Elizabeth." _he answered.

_"If you really cared about her you'd stay away." _she argued as she got to her feet.

_"If you think Elizabeth would just sit back and accept that then you don't know her very well." _Jason said with a slight smile as he thought about Elizabeth.

_"I know Elizabeth is just a child. I know she's confused and you're taking advantage of that. Don't you care what people are saying?"_ Audrey demanded.

_"I can't change what other people believe. Does it bother me Elizabeth is being hurt? Yeah. She doesn't deserve that."_ Jason told her.

_"Then why are you refusing to leave her alone?" _Audrey demanded getting angrier.

_"This really isn't any of your business."_ Jason said softly as he ran his hand over his mouth in frustration. He hated having to explain himself to anyone and he really hated having to do it to Audrey Hardy.

_"She's my granddaughter and that makes it my business."_ she snapped.

_"Despite what you think Elizabeth is an adult and she makes her own choices." _Jason replied calmly, but, firmly.

_"Not if her choice is you." _Audrey spat.

_"You should go." _Jason said as he walked to the door and pulled it open and then looked back at her.

_"We're not done here." _Audrey said hauntingly.  
_  
"I don't have anything left to say to you." _Jason said firmly.

_"Jason, I need you to... I didn't know you were busy." _Sonny said as he walked up to Jason's door.

_"I'm not. We're done." _Jason said not taking his eyes off the older woman.

_"Now look here..." _Audrey scolded.

_"I get you don't approve of me in Elizabeth's life but the choice is hers. Now I have work to do."_ Jason said in dismissal.

_"You mean you have to go kill someone? That's what you do. You kill people. And you wonder why I don't want you associating with Elizabeth?"_ she taunted with a superior look in her eyes as she walked out the door.

_"What did she want?"_ Sonny asked as the elevator door closed behind her.

_"For me to leave Elizabeth alone."_ Jason said coldly.

_"Are you going to?"_ Sonny asked as he looked at the fury building in Jason's eyes.

_"I... Did you need something?"_ Jason asked ignoring his question.

_"There's some trouble at the casino. I need you to take care of it." _Sonny said finally.

_"When do you want me to leave?"_ Jason sighed.

_"Now. I know its short notice..."_ Sonny said hating that he had to send Jason away right now, because he knew he didn't want to go, didn't want to leave Elizabeth.

_"It's fine. I'll be at the airport in half an hour." _Jason said even though leaving Elizabeth was the last thing he wanted to do now or ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly was fuming. How dare that twit threaten her? Clearly she had no idea who she was dealing with. Not yet anyways but she would very soon. Carly smirked as a plan formed in her head. Elizabeth was just a little girl with a crush. It should be easy for Carly to get rid of her. All she had to do was make Jason see he wanted, needed a real woman.

The thought of Jason gave her pause. Carly knew he would not be happy about her plan. But she didn't worry long. She would just use the one thing Jason was to weak to resist Michael. The little boy was her ticket to getting Jason back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter ****Twelve**

_"Hey. I didn't expect to see you today." _Elizabeth said with a grin as Jason walked into Kelly's.

_"I had some free time. Do you get a break soon?"_ Jason asked as he returned her smile.

_"Yeah. Sure. Just let me tell someone."_ Elizabeth said quickly and then went in search of Penny.

Jason nodded as Elizabeth disappeared in to the back. Moments later she came back out and grabbed her coat. Jason helped her put in on and then led her down to the docks. _"I hope I didn't get you in to any trouble."_

"It's fine really. Is something wrong?" she asked with a frown as they sat down together on their bench.

_"I have to go out of town." _Jason told her as he reached out and took her hand in his.

_"What? I thought we talked about you walking away from me. From us." _she yelped as she pulled her hand out of his.

_"I'm not. I promise. Sonny needs me to do a job for him."_ Jason explained as he reached out and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could.

_"Oh. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."_ she said as she felt the tension leave her body.

_"It's okay. A lot of people have left you. I need you to trust me." _Jason said as he raised his hand and cupped her cheek gently, his eyes locked on hers.

_"I do. How long will you be gone?" _Elizabeth whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

_"I don't know. A few days at least." _Jason answered with a sigh.

_"Okay." _she said with a frown.

_"Can you do something for me?" _Jason asked her softly as he lost himself in her eyes.

_"Anything." _she said with a smile.

_"Stay at the penthouse while I'm gone, please. I need to know you're safe."_ he pleaded.

_"I can do that." _she agreed.

_"Good. And if you need anything I want you to go to Sonny."_ Jason said.  
_  
"Does this mean things are better between the two of you?"_ she asked as she searched his eyes for his true feelings about Sonny.  
_  
"We're getting there. I trust him enough to take care of you for me."_ he admitted with a shrug. He didn't think he would ever fully trust Sonny again, but, he did know that Sonny felt like he owed him so he was sure that he would protect Elizabeth at all costs.

_"Promise me you'll be careful." _she begged as she leaned down and kissed him gently.

_"Elizabeth, I know how to do my job."_ Jason assured her with a smile.

_"Please, promise me anyways." _Elizabeth said with a pout, unwilling to let him leave until he promised, because she knew Jason never broke his promises to her.

_"I promise I'll be careful." _he smiled as he pulled her down for another kiss.

_"Thank you. When do you have to leave?" _she asked when the kiss ended.  
_  
"Now. I'm already late. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." _Jason told her as he looked at his watch.

_"I love you." _she said softly.

_"I love you too. Don't worry nothings going to happen."_ Jason promised softly before giving her a quick kiss goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Elizabeth lay in Jason's bed trying to sleep. After her shower Elizabeth had put on one of Jason's t shirts so she could closer to him. She could almost smell him as she put his shirt up to her nose before slipping it on. She finally drifted off clutching his pillow, hoping that he would come back to her safely.


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: M/NC17

**AN:**

So about the long wait RL has taken over.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Elizabeth was exhausted when she entered the penthouse. It had been a long three days with Jason out of town. At least Taggert finally cleared her studio. She would be able to go home soon. Elizabeth paused at the thought. Did she really want to live at the studio without Jason? No. She didn't. It was weird how they found each other but she couldn't imagine him not in her life.

There was a noise from upstairs. She tensed for a moment before remembering the guards. Figuring it was probably Jason she didn't hesitate in investigating. When she reached the source of the sound she was shocked.

Carly was lying naked in Jason's bed. The same bed she had shared with him. _ "What are you doing here?"_ Elizabeth asked sharply as she looked at the older woman.

_"What does it look like you twit? Jason just left. I know he wanted to tell you himself." _Carly taunted with a smug - self satisfied look on her face.  
_  
"Tell me what?" _Elizabeth asked crossing her arms as she waited for Carly to bury herself even deeper.

_"He and I worked things out." _Carly sneered with a laugh.  
_  
"Oh you did?"_ Elizabeth asked doing her damnedest not to laugh in Carly's pathetic face.  
_  
"Yes. So he won't be needing you or you're little girl act anymore." _Carly smirked gleefully.  
_  
"Did he tell you that?" _Elizabeth asked with a raised brow as she pondered where to buy their new bed at after she burned this one.

_"He didn't need to. I know Jason better that you ever will." _Carly spat having expected the little girl to go running and screaming from Jason's penthouse by now.

_"Right. So tell me how the two of you made up when he's been out of town for three days." _Elizabeth asked coldly as she watched Carly's eyes flash in anger.

_"Liar. He would have told me."_ Carly yelled in denial.

_'Fine. Don't believe me. I don't really care either way." _Elizabeth replied as she gave up the fight and started laughing her head off at how truly pathetic the blond bimbo really was.  
_  
"This isn't over." _Carly yelled as she Muffin Faced Twit laughed in her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stared at the wood door to Sonny's penthouse. Part of her didn't want to knock. She didn't want to be some needy girlfriend who couldn't handle Jason being out of town. The thing was she needed him. He was the one person she could talk to about anything. She took a deep breath and knocked softy on the door. _"Who is it?"_

"Elizabeth Webber." After a second the door opened and Elizabeth smiled nervously. _"Hi. Sorry to bother you."_

"You're not bothering me. Are you okay?" Sonny asked as he motioned her inside.  
_  
"Yeah. Except I can't reach Jason and it kinda freaks me out because of the whole bomb thing."_ she said softly as she looked up at him full apprehension.

_"You know Jason... he's... he's out of town on business?" _Sonny stammered as he looked at the petite brunette that his best friend was head over heels in love with.

_"Yeah. He told me. I just... So he's okay?" _Elizabeth asked finally as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth and then sat down on the sofa.

_"Yeah. He's fine."_ Sonny assured Elizabeth with a dimpled grin as he sat down across from her.

_"Good. You wouldn't know why he hasn't returned my calls?" _Elizabeth asked softly.

_"Jason he forgets he has a machine. Sometimes he goes days without checking his messages."_ Sonny explained.  
_  
"Okay. Then that's probably it. I know I shouldn't ask but do you know if he's going to be gone long?" _she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes and right then and there he knew just how lucky his friend was to have found a woman to love and to be loved by like Elizabeth Webber.  
_  
"Not long. Do... do you need anything?" _Sonny asked as he looked at her closely.

_"No. Well yeah but you just gave it to me. I hope you don't think I'm always this strange." _she said with a small laugh as she got to her feet.

_"No. I don't think you're strange at all."_ Sonny grinned as he stood.

_"You sound like Jason, totally accepting. But I promise you I'm not as deranged as Carly."_ Elizabeth said as she looked up at him.  
_  
"Not too many people are."_ Sonny replied with a laugh. _'And thank goodness.' _he thought.  
_  
"Well if he checks in will you have him call me?"_ she asked as she started towards the door.

_"Yeah. Alright."_ Sonny agreed.

_"Thank you."_ Elizabeth grinned and then opened the door.

_"Okay. See you later."_ Sonny told her as the door closed behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into Sonny's penthouse all business. He didn't want to be there it only made him angry. He looked around and found Sonny sitting at the dinning room table. _"I took care of the problem. Everything is running smoothly."_ Jason told Sonny without preamble.

_"Any trouble?" _Sonny asked as he dropped his head. He could tell that Jason didn't want to be there and it really bothered him that he had hurt his best friend so badly.

_"None."_ Jason said stoically.

_"Okay. That's great." _Sonny said as he read the folder Jason put in front of him_. "Wait. Hold on a second. While you were out of town Elizabeth Webber stopped by. She was worried about you."_

"Did Elizabeth seem alright?" Jason asked as he stopped dead in his tracks when Sonny mentioned Elizabeth.

_"Aside from being worried about you she's fine. She said you didn't return her phone calls. You know Jason you have an answering machine it may be nice every once in awhile to check it." _Sonny told him.

_"I should have figured Elizabeth would try to reach me. She's trying to be tough and brave because she thinks that's what people expect. This whole bomb thing I know it scared her." _Jason said almost to himself.  
_  
"Like the night I came over?"_ Sonny asked softly.

_"Yeah. And every time she gets scared or confused or mad she calls me."_ Jason explained with a slight smile on his face.

_"She mentioned that."_ Sonny said.  
_  
"Not that I do much. Take her for rides. Sometimes I just listen but it seems to help. You know a light goes on inside her. She smiles and it seems she... I gotta get to the warehouse." _he suddenly stopped as he realized that he was revealing to much of his feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The docks were the place Elizabeth came to think. Even in the middle of winter she came here. The water relaxed her. She wondered if she should tell Jason about what Carly did.

Elizabeth knew the blond would tell Jason her version of what happened. Not that Elizabeth thought Jason would believe Carly. It was just they had both been hurt before and she wanted Jason's trust. Maybe she shouldn't have gone to see Sonny.

_"Ms. Webber."_ the strange man said as he stepped out to block her way.

_"Excuse me."_ Elizabeth said softly as she tried to walk past

_"I don't believe we've met. Joseph Sorrel." _he said as he smiled at the petite brunette.

_"I don't know you and I don't want to. So move or I'll scream." _Elizabeth told him calmly, but, firmly.

_"That would be unfortunate for Mr. Morgan."_ Sorrel said with a veiled threat.

_"What about Jason?"_ Elizabeth demanded coldly.

_"He's a friend of yours I believe. At least I hope so anyways because he desperately needs your help."_ Sorrel drawled as he watched the look on her face change as she bit her bottom lip.

_"Is he hurt? Did something happen?"_ she asked as she tried to make herself stay calm.

_"More important what could happen. Unless you give him my message."_ Sorrell answered.  
_  
"Maybe you should just tell him yourself." _Elizabeth replied as she took a deep breath.

_"I think it would be more effective if it came from you."_ Sorrel countered.

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you but..." _Elizabeth stopped when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Next thing she knew Sorrel was on his knees with one of Jason's arms blocking his airway.  
_  
"What is wrong with you? How stupid are you? Elizabeth leave." _Jason snapped without even looking at her, his entire being focused on Sorrel.

_"No. I'm not leaving. What if someone sees you? You could get arrested."_ she argued.

_"Listen to her."_ Sorrel taunted.

_"What happened to Marino will happen to you no negotiation, no warning. If you look at her. If you even speak to her I will find you. Do you understand?"_ Sorrel struggled to make a sound. _"Do you understand?"_ Jason demanded._ "Get out of here."_ Jason said pushing Sorrel towards the steps. Once he was gone all he could think about was Elizabeth. _"Are you okay?"_

"Is that the guy who shot you?" she asked not bothering to answer his question.

_"Him or one of his men. He was also the guy who put the bomb in your studio. What didn't you leave when I told you to leave?" _Jason asked sharply even though all he wanted was to take her in his arms and never let her go again.  
_  
"What if he had a gun, Jason? What if someone showed up to help him?" _she argued as she stared at Jason, begging him without words to understand that she just needed to know that he would be okay.

_"Are you crazy? They would have just hurt you too. This is not a game, Elizabeth."_ he warned.

_"Don't you think I know that? I'm the one who found you in the snow. Remember? I love you Jason. So stop asking me to pretend like I don't."_ Elizabeth said softly as she started to pace. _"I spent all last year pretending. I can't do it anymore. Especially with you." she told him firmly._

"I'm not asking you to." Jason replied.  
_  
"Sure you are. Or maybe it's different with you. Maybe some day you can decide you don't want to be friends with someone. And that it doesn't hurt. And that you don't really care. And..."_ she rambled on.

_"You know I care. I wanted to stay away because I care." _Jason said softly.  
_  
"I don't think it would have worked. Do you? That guy Sorrel he knows who I am. And the only thing that would have changed is that I couldn't see you." _she said as she worried her bottom with her teeth.

_"It never stops, Elizabeth. Someone always wants to take the territory. That's what this job is. It's made me a target. I don't want you to be a target. I thought if I stayed away Sorrel would think you didn't mean anything to me and he'd leave you alone." _Jason said so softly that she could hardly hear him.

_"Well the way you went after Sorrel he knows I mean something to you."_ Elizabeth answered.  
_  
"That's because you do." _Jason admitted.  
_  
"Then if I'm willing to take the risk, can you please not talk about staying away anymore?" _she asked.

_"Eliz..."_

"Look you know I'm going to do what I want anyway. Right? Like in the snow? You told me not to say anything and I did." Elizabeth responded.

_"And when I said to leave you came back."_ Jason said with a remembered grin.

_"I'm kinda a brat that way."_ she smirked.  
_  
"NO. You just do what you think is right." _he said with a slight shake of his head.

_"And I think its right to be with you. Don't ask me how I know I just do. Actually I know because when I'm with you I don't have to pretend."_ Elizabeth said as their eyes locked.

_"I have to be able to trust you."_ he said finally, knowing that he couldn't really let her go.

_"You can." _she said firmly.

_"Then promise the next time I tell you to do something you will." _Jason said.

_"I can't promise to leave you if you're hurt or walk away if you..." _she started to say.  
_  
"I don't mean that. I mean there are things about my life you can't know. And if the only way to do that is never see you again... then I'll have to do that."_ he said even though he himself had his doubts whether he could actually make himself stay away from her.

_"I promise you can trust me." _she said softly as she cupped his cheek.  
_  
"Okay."_ he sighed.

_"Okay what?" _she asked.

_"Okay we can go for a ride because I know that's all you really wanted."_ he said with a laugh trying to lighten up the moment.

_"That is completely untrue."_ she denied as she put her hands on her hips to argue.  
_  
"So you don't want a ride?" _he asked with a raised brow.

_"No! Yes! No I..." _she stammered.  
_  
"No? Yes? No?"_ he mocked.  
_  
"Where's your bike?" _she asked finally.  
_  
"In the alley."_ he answered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
_  
"Come on." _she said as she reached for his hand.

_"Wait."_ Jason said pulling her back to him. _"You could have been hurt. I... could have lost you."_

"But you didn't. I'm okay." she assured him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_"I'm going to kill Francis for not stepping in sooner."_ he growled.

_"Where is he?"_ she asked as she looked around for her bodyguard.

_"I sent him home. I just wanted to be alone with you."_ he admitted.

_"I missed you. Did you miss me?"_ Elizabeth asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

_"Yeah. I did. I love you." _he whispered and then kissed her gently.

_"I love you too. You know what this means?" _she asked as she leaned back in his arms and looked up at him with a pout.

_"What?" _he asked cautiously.

_"I get to steer." _she laughed and then tried grabbed his keys out of his pocket.

_"There's no way." _Jason said shaking his head no.

_"You're not even healed." _she retorted.

_"You are not driving." _Jason argued and then dropped his head because he knew if she really wanted to drive, she would be driving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_"See? I didn't do too badly."_ Elizabeth smirked as she climbed off of Jason's motorcycle and pulled off her helmet.

_"Not bad? You almost wrecked."_ Jason pointed out, trying to hide his grin.

_"But I didn't it. It's not like I'm really driving anyways."_ she pouted.

_"That bike is too big for you."_ he retorted as he climbed off and then took her helmet and hooked it on the handlebars.  
_  
"You never even took your hands away. Basically all I did was sit in front of you with your arms around me for a change."_ she pouted as she walked over to edge and looked out over the city.

_"I like holding you. Is everything okay? You've been quiet since we left the docks." _he asked as he followed her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest.

_"Yeah. I was just thinking." _she admitted as she rested her head against him.

_"About the bomb in your studio? Is that why you were at Sonny's?"_ Jason asked softly.

_"He told you about that?" _she asked as she tilted her head up so she could look at him.

_"Yeah. I think he was worried about you." _Jason explained as his right hand played with her brown curls.  
_  
"I'm sorry about that."_ she whispered.  
_  
"What? Why?" _he asked sharply as he looked down at her.

_"I don't want to be one of those clingy girls who can't handle their boyfriends leaving town." _she explained as she turned around in his arms and looked at him, her hand gently stroking his cheek.

_"You're not. Elizabeth, its okay to worry about me."_ he assured her as he leaned into her touch.  
_  
"I do you know." _she whispered as she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

_"I know. Sonny mentioned you were still upset about the bomb." _Jason said after the kiss ended.

_"Taggert released my studio. And I... I didn't know if I could go back. So I went over to Sonny's and he was nice actually. I was going to wait but then I had this idea for a painting. So I went anyways and it was okay. I was nervous but then I relaxed and..." _She trailed off with a shrug.

_"I'm sorry." _Jason said with a sigh as he looked away from her. He hated, absolutely hated that his life touched hers like this. It drove him crazy that people like Sorrel would go after her to get to him.

_"Jason please don't..."_ she pleaded terrified that he would push her out of his life.

_"I'm not going to push you away. I probably should..."_ Jason started to say.  
_  
"Don't you get it yet? It's not okay for you to just drop out of my life I'd miss you too much."_ Elizabeth said softly as her eyes filled up with tears.  
_  
"I missed you too when I was gone. I didn't expect how much. And then I saw Sorrel talking to you and... and I... I lost it. If you had left when I asked you to..."_

"I love you." she whispered, cutting him off.

_"I love you too. And I'm not letting you go. I can't. It's late and you're freezing. Why don't we go back to the penthouse? Then maybe order something to eat."_ Jason said as he smiled down at her. No matter how many times she told him she loved him, it would never be enough to stop his heart from pounding out of his chest when he heard her say it. He didn't think he deserved her love; but damn it, he wanted it. He wanted it with every fiber of his being and there was no way in hell that he was going to ever give it up, give her up. She was his and it was as simple as that.

_"No."_ she answered.

"No?" he questioned.

_"We can't."_ she admitted softly.

_"Okay. Why not?"_ he asked his confusion evident.

"I asked Francis to get rid of your bed." she admitted with a frown.

_"What? Why would you do that?"_ Jason asked in utter confusion.  
_  
"Don't be mad."_ she said softly.

_"I'm not. I just don't understand why you would do that." _he told her.

_"I had a good reason. I promise."_ she replied firmly, even as she worried her bottom lip.  
_  
"I'm sure you did." _he assured her as he felt himself harden watching her mouth as she bit her bottom lip. He wanted his mouth on her and he wanted it now.

_"When I came home yesterday I found Carly there."_ she explained as she looked up at him through lowered lashes.

_"Okay."_ he said calmly.  
_  
"She was naked in your bed." _Elizabeth said softly, even as she felt her anger start to return. _'How dare that bleached blond banshee?' _she thought.  
_  
"Oh. I'm... Why?" _he asked as he watched her closely. He could tell that just thinking about Carly in his bed made her furious. Even though it shouldn't, her jealously made him love her even more and damn it made him want her.

_"She said the two of had worked things out and you were back together. And that you didn't want me anymore." _she said as she looked down at the ground.  
_  
"I'm sorry she's still causing you problems."_ Jason told her softly as he lifted her face up so he could see her beautiful, soulful eyes.

_"It was kind of funny actually. She didn't know you were out of town. And when I told her she had a blew up."_ Elizabeth said finally with a grin.  
_  
"So I don't have a bed?"_ he asked with teasing grin.

_"Nope. Sorry. I planned on getting a new one when Sorrel... you know." _she replied as she smiled up at him.

_"I hope you don't mind having a guest tonight."_ he told her as he pulled her back into his arms.  
_  
"Well I guess since it is my fault you don't have a bed it would be fine."_ she teased as he leaned down and kissed her.

_"Tomorrow take Johnny and pick something out."_ he said as he released her lips.

_"Don't you want to do that yourself?_" she asked in surprise.

_"The only thing I care about is whether or not you're in it."_ he told her firmly and then kissed her, his tongue searching for and finding hers.  
_  
"Okay. Can I drive?"_ she asked with a grin when the kiss finally ended and she could breathe again.  
_  
"No."_

"Please?" she pouted.

_"There's no way I'm letting you drive."_ he told her as he grabbed her hand and led her back to his motorcycle.  
_  
"Why not?" _she asked as he pulled her close and looked down at her.

_"I'm in a hurry to get back to your studio."_ he smirked and then had to smile when she felt the reason why against her stomach.  
_  
"Oh. We should go then."_ she gulped as she grabbed her helmet and quickly put it on and then climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight. He was right; they did need to hurry home.


	15. Chapter 15

Rating M/NC17

**Chapter Fifteen **

Jason made it back to Elizabeth's studio in record time. Three days was far too long to go without her. He knew instinctively this first time was going to rough and short. He wanted her too badly for it to go any other way. They made into her studio but just barely. The moment the door slammed Jason pinned Elizabeth against it. _"I need you now."_

"I need you too." Elizabeth admitted pulling his mouth down to hers. Her tongue found its way in to his mouth. Jason was surprised and pleased by the fact Elizabeth was the aggressor. He felt her hands under his shirt trying to tug it off. Jason pulled back and let his jacket drop to the floor. Then he tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

Not being able to wait anymore Jason pushed her back against the wall. In a few quick motions, Elizabeth's shirt and bra were pushed away. One of Jason's hands roughly cupped her breast. While the other jerked her pants down. He pushed her panties aside and thrust inside her.

_"Oh Jason."_ she moaned as thrust in and out of her with short quick strokes.  
_  
"Does that feel good?" _he whispered as his mouth settle over her hardened nipple and suckled it inside his mouth.

_"So good. More. "_ He immediately sped up his movements. Jason pounded into Elizabeth. The room soon became filled with their cries of pleasure. Jason reached between them to massage her bud. Elizabeth arched her back and pushed against him. He could feel her body on the edge of release.  
_  
"That's it Baby let go for me. I need to hear you cum for me." _Jason's words finally pushed Elizabeth over the edge. She cried out his name as she spasmed around him. He grabbed her hips and pushed deep inside her. Jason exploded within her. Once he has come down from his high Jason carried Elizabeth over to the couch. _"I love you,"_ he said softly as he kissed her gently.

_"I love you too. " _she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her until they were nestled together in each other's arms and content just to be there.  
_  
"Was I too rough?"_ he whispered as he kissed her forehead gently.

_"NO. I like it when you let go with me. " _she told him firmly.  
_  
"I didn't expect to miss you so much. Then I saw Sorrel..." _he mumbled into her neck as his lips ran and down her neck and jaw.

_"I'm okay. Nothing happened to me."_ she rushed to assure him.

_"It could have. I'm so sorry."_ Jason murmured as he nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

_"Stop. I don't blame you. Besides you've been gone for three days I think we should celebrate,"_ she said with a laugh.  
_  
"You do?"_ he gulped as he felt himself harden from just the sound of her laughter.  
_  
"Yes. I do. " _she said firmly as she shifted her body and rubbed her breasts against him.

_"Any ideas?"_ he asked with a raised brow.

_"I have a few." _Elizabeth said undressing quickly. Jason immediately reached out to touch her. _"Not yet."_

"Eliz... " he started to say.

_"Please just let me.,"_ she begged as her hands roamed his chest. Jason closed his eyes and nodded. There was no way he could deny her. She eased his jeans and boxers down his legs and then pulled them off and tossed them on the floor. Her lips quickly followed her hands as she kissed her way up his body until she arrived at the source of her greatest pleasure.

_"Elizabeth if you put your mou… oh God."_ he moaned as she took him in her mouth and licked the head of his cock softly.

_"What do you want Jason?"_ she whispered. _"Do you want to come in my mouth or..."_

"Damn!" he moaned. _"That hot little mouth of yours feels so good, but, I want to come with you, inside you."_

"Are you sure?" she asked and then took him deep in her mouth.  
_  
"I'm sure." _he moaned loudly and then pulled her up his body. _"Take my cock inside you and ride me," _he whispered almost desperately.  
_  
"Feels so good." _she moaned as she impaled herself with his hardness.

_"Yes Baby, now ride me."_ Jason moaned._ "Ride me hard and ride fast."_

"Jason!" she moaned as she started to move up and down on him. _"Feels so good."_

"Sure does." he agreed as he pulled her head down towards him and captured her mouth in a mind-numbing kiss.

_"I love you,"_ she cried as she exploded.  
_  
"I love you too," _he said as he came inside her, drenching her with his release.  
_  
"I'm tired." _she sighed as she collapsed on his chest.

_"Me too."_ he said as he pulled the afghan off the back of the sofa covering them and then wrapped his arms around her where they fell asleep sated in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jason had been sleeping peacefully when he was awoken by a noise. He looked around and soon realized it was Elizabeth. She was having a nightmare. Jason didn't understand dreams but he knew that this proved Elizabeth was okay. _"It's okay. You're safe."_

"Jason?" she said as she looked around to get her bearings.

_"It's okay. You were dreaming," _he said in an effort to calm them both.

_"I'm sorry."_

"Don't be sorry. Tell me what's wrong." Jason looked in to Elizabeth's eyes and could tell she had been dreaming. He had been told about dreams and understood her's was scaring her.

_"Nothing." _Elizabeth denied.

_"Elizabeth, please don't lie to me. There is something wrong. Is it the bomb? Or Sorrel?" _Jason urged.

_"No. It's not that."_

"Then what? Please tell me."

"It's almost Valentine's Day." Elizabeth said as she looked away.

_"I don't understand."_

"I...Jason, that's when I was raped" The softly spoken words just hung in the air.

_"I don't know what to say... is that what your dream was about?" _Jason asked softly.

_"Yeah. It happens sometimes. I'll be okay." _replied Elizabeth.

_"I hate that you're still hurt because of some..."_

"Jason, please I'm going to be ok. This time of year is just hard." interrupted Elizabeth.

_"Is there anything I can do?"_ asked Jason.

_"Be patient. I may try and push you away." _Elizabeth said with her heart in her eyes.

_"I won't let you. I love you."_ answered Jason.

_"I love you too." _Elizabeth said softly as she laid her head back on Jason's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Jason sent Elizabeth with Johnny to get a bed. Elizabeth still thought he should be the one to pick it out, but Jason insisted. _"What do you think, Johnny?" _asked Elizabeth.

_"Its fine, Ms. Webber." _replied Johnny quietly.

_"You just want to leave," _Elizabeth laughingly said. _"And haven't I asked you to call me Elizabeth?"_

"Jason would kill me." Johnny pointed out.

_"What about when he's not around? Please?" _pleaded Elizabeth. She hated being so formal.

_"Fine but if Jason finds out..." _started Johnny.

_"I'll take full responsibility."_ Swore Elizabeth with a smile.

_"Well it looks like Jason finally let you out of your cage." _snarled Nikolas as he approached the two.

_"What do you want Nikolas?" _asked Elizabeth.

_"I'm worried about you."_ replied Nikolas.

_"As you can see I'm fine." _snapped Elizabeth.

"Fine? There was a bomb in your studio. How can you think that is fine?"/I shouted Nikolas.

_"You don't know what happened."_ answered Elizabeth.

_"I know Jason nearly got you killed. Why can't you see he's dangerous?" _snapped Nikolas forgetting where they were.

_"I'm not going to have this conversation with you. What I do, and who I do it with is none of your business." _Elizabeth answered back through gritted teeth.  
_"I'm your friend." _whispered Nikolas.

_"Then be happy for me." Elizabeth said as she turned away._

Nikolas grabbed for her arm and said,I "We're not done."

"Get your hands off the lady." threatened Johnny.

_"This is what I mean. You can't even..."_

"You need to leave Nikolas." snapped Elizabeth. She could not take much more of this.

_"This isn't over," _he told them as he left.

_"You're right we should go."_ Elizabeth said to Johnny with a sigh.

_"Don't let Nikolas decide what you do."_

"I'll try. Jason is going to freak. Do you have to tell him?" she asked glancing up at him.

_"You know the answer to that."_

"Yeah. I do." Elizabeth said as she bit her lip. _"I still like this one." _She said pointing to the same bed they had been looking at.

_"Then it looks like Jason has a bed. How did he react to you getting rid of the old one?" _Johnny asked her.

_"You know Jason. He was worried I was upset. I know he was furious with Carly." _she answered.

_"I almost feel bad for her." _laughed Johnny as they were leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Carly we need to talk."_ Jason said as he approached her.

_"Jason! I knew that twit was lying." _Carly replied.

_"Like you did? What were you thinking?" _snapped a furious Jason.

_"I know you still love me and Michael."_

"I will always care about Michael but he is not my son anymore." Jason said. Slightly calmer at the mention of Michael.

_"He could be." _whispered Carly.

_"No. I won't have him confused like that. This was you're choice." _snapped Jason again loosing his patience with her.

_"No. No. It wasn't. I wanted you to stay..." _Carly practically pleaded to Jason.  
_"Then why did you lie? I could have gone to prison, Carly." _he asked in confusion.

_"I don't know." _she replied

_"I know. Stay away from Elizabeth. I won't tell you again."_ snarled Jason as he left her standing there with her mouth open in surprise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter S****eventeen**

The next few weeks passed slowly. Jason and Elizabeth had found a routine. In fact, Elizabeth was practically living with him at the penthouse. Jason would have been the happiest he had ever been. Except for two very serious developments in his personal life.

Elizabeth was still having nightmares. They were getting more frequent as Valentine's Day approached. He hated feeling helpless but it seemed nothing he did soothed her. The only thing positive Jason could say was that their relationship was stronger than ever. True to his word, he refused to let Elizabeth push him away. Knowing that seemed to make things easier on her.

And now there was this. Carly was going to have Sonny's child. His friend was torn about what do next. _"Carly loves Michael."_

"I'm not that worried about Carly. It's AJ that had me worried."

"Well you know how I feel about AJ. You have reason to worry." Jason admitted.

_"What would you do?"_

"I can't answer that. I kept Michael from AJ."

"For good reason." Sonny argued in Jason's defense.

_"I think so but Michael paid for my decision."_

"I don't want my child raised by AJ."

Jason nodded. He knew that would be Sonny's decision. _"Then you have to get Carly away from him."_

"I agree. I'll call our lawyers and see what I can."

"I need a couple of days off." Jason said changing the subject.  
_  
"What? Is everything okay?"_ Sonny asked concerned about his friend.  
_  
"I want to take Elizabeth away for a few days."_

"How is she?" Sonny asked relived that Jason was slowly letting him back into his life.

_"It's hard to watch her so scared."_

"You planning on taking care of this guy?" Sonny questioned the younger man.

Jason shook his head. _"I can't. He's the same guy who blackmailed Emily. I promised her I wouldn't."_

"Take the time off. What do you have planned?" he said after thinking for a moment.

_"Something to distract Elizabeth."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
"Where are we going?"_ Elizabeth asked as she tried to see out the limo's window.

_"It's a surprise."_

"Can't you give me a hint?"

"No. then it wouldn't be a surprise. Be patient." Jason whispered in her ear. He had the next few days planned out. Jason hoped she would enjoy herself. And just maybe this could ease the pain of the past. _"I love you."_

"I love you too." Elizabeth said softly. After several seconds of silence ticked by she said,_ "Thank you."_

"For what?" Jason asked in confusion.  
_  
"What ever this is. I know you are trying to make me feel better." _Elizabeth told him as she laid her head on his chest.

_"Is it working?"_

Elizabeth could hear the hope in voice. She could never tell Jason how much his concern meant to her. _"Just being with you make me feel better."_

"I want to make... I don't want you to hurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the long ride. He almost used one of Sonny's planes but was happy he had decided on this instead. Jason held her close thankful that for once she wasn't having nightmares. Maybe his plan wasn't so bad after all.  
_  
"Elizabeth we're here." _Jason whispered before kissing the top of her head.

_"Where is here?"_ Elizabeth asked as she turned in his arms. It was amazing that Jason had gone through for her.

Jason smiled at her enthusiasm._ "Look out the window."_

She did as he asked and gaped at their location. _"New York? You brought me to New York?"_

"I thought we could go to a museum or something." Jason said slightly embarrassed by Elizabeth's reaction. He didn't understand what the big deal was.

_"You didn't have to do all this."_ Elizabeth insisted kissing him softly. Jason's hands came up to frame her face. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. His tongue parted her lips and found its way inside her mouth. The kiss lasted until their lungs began to scream for air.

Jason pulled back and ran his lips down her jaw. When he could finally speak, he said._ "I wanted to. Let's go check in and then I'll show you around."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen (NC17)**

_"I can't believe how great today was."_ She turned to him as the walked in the door of the hotel room, removing her coat and scarf.

_"So you enjoyed the museum?"_ Jason questioned with a smile glad to see her relaxing.

_"I loved it. It couldn't have been very fun for you though." _Elizabeth couldn't believe he would subject himself to the museums just for her.

_"I enjoyed seeing you so happy." _He pulled her into his arms in a loving embrace.

_"Thanks this was amazing. And it's really helped." _A sigh escaped her lips.

_"Then that's all that matters. I love you."_ Jason told her kissing her forehead gently.

_"I love you too. Jason there is one more thing that you can do for me."_ Moving her face to look up at him seductively.

_"Anything."_

"Make love to me."

"Eliz..." She didn't let him finish she wanted him and needed him to know it.

_"Please Jason? I want you. I need you. Don't you need..."_ Elizabeth was cut off by Jason's mouth crashing in to hers. His tongue was instantly in her mouth probing the dark depths. Elizabeth tugged his shirt from his jeans and ran her hands over his back and chest.

His hands were freely roaming up her back slowly making their way to her breast. He lifted her shirt removing it gently. She made work of removing his shirt desperate to touch his hot taut skin. She lowered her head to nibble on his nipple letting him know that she was comfortable with what was happening between them. Elizabeth unbuttoned his pants as she lowered herself to her knees pulling them and his boxers down the lower she got.

She wrapped her hand around the throbbing member stroking him. When he let out a primal groan, she slowly lowered her mouth taking the head in. She licked around the head causing his cock to jump from the sensation. She took a bit more into her mouth and then pulled back gently scraping her teeth on the head. She lowered her mouth again taking him fully in, she moved her hand to squeeze his ass. She moved her head up then sucked hard to take him deeper into the depths of her mouth

_"Elizabeth I..."_ he pulled her head from him pulling it to his mouth to take possession once again. He pulled away briefly asking if she was okay and sure.

_"Yes Jason I'm fine. Please I need you now." _He let go of all he was holding back. He removed the jeans she was still wearing and quickly slid two fingers deep into her causing her to moan his name with pleasure. He continued to fuck her with his fingers as she started to tremble in his arms and tightened around his fingers. He quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue. He licked and nibbled at her wet center until she cried out with unabashed passion.

Jason laid her back on the bed and kissed her softly. He thrust into her deep in one quick motion, she screamed out his name. He continued pumping his manhood into her deeper and faster as she moaned in pleasure. He finally reached his breaking point, not wanting to go over without her Jason reach between them to her clit. He teased the oversensitive bud as she raised her hips begging for more._ "Just let go for me.,"_ he whispered against her ear. It was the final push that sent Elizabeth over the edge. Jason pounded in to her wildly before he groaned in blissful agony.

They lay on the bed tangled with one another. Jason knew he would do anything to keep Elizabeth in his life. 


	19. Chapter 19

AN:

Long time no update huh? I'm sorry. Here's some light smut to make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter ****Nineteen**

Elizabeth felt like she was walking on air. Ever since Valentine's Day things between her and Jason had been going well. Too well. Part of Elizabeth wondered how long it would last. She knew things would blow up they always did. But now she was sure of her place in Jason's life.

She rang the doorbell to her Grams house. Audrey called yesterday and wanted to talk. Elizabeth hesitantly agreed. She didn't want to have another fight with her grandmother. And the truth was Elizabeth missed their connection. Audrey was the only one who cared for her at all. Elizabeth didn't want to lose that.  
_  
"Hello Dear. Come in."_ Audrey said after opening the door to her granddaughter.

_"I'm glad you called. I've missed you."_

"I've missed you too. How are your classes going?" Audrey probed keeping the conversation light.  
_  
"Fine. Why did you ask me here?" _Elizabeth wasn't buying into her grandmothers attempts at small talk she wanted to know what it was about so she could defend or walk out.  
_  
"Because I've realized a few things in the last three months."_

"Okay."

"You're in love with Jason aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question considering she already knew the answer.

"If this is the start of another one of your lectures save it. I'm not interested." Elizabeth stood firm in her conviction to run her own life, as much as she missed her Grams she wasn't about to let her resole weaken.

_"I was wrong. Not about Jason. I still think he is way too dangerous. But I shouldn't treat you like a child."_

"I'm not going to stop seeing Jason." Elizabeth said keeping her defenses up.  
_  
"I see that. Elizabeth, I won't lie and say I approve. We both know I don't. I'm not willing to lose my granddaughter because of it."_

"Thank you for that. And yes I love Jason."

"Oh. Elizabeth..."

"Grams please don't."

"I don't want to see you hurt."

"That's just it Jason would never hurt me."

"What about his enemies?" She asked her concern obvious.

_"Jason is doing everything he can to make sure I'm safe."_

"I hope it's enough."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into the penthouse and called out for his girlfriend. Ever since Jason was shot the two of them were practically living together. First at her studio and now here at his penthouse. Knowing Elizabeth would probably be there when he came home did something to him.

When Jason didn't hear Elizabeth call out he started to head up stairs. He was on the second step when he heard a crash come form the kitchen. Jason rushed in to find the normally spotless room in chaos. Flour was everywhere including on his girlfriend.

_ "Elizabeth what happened?" _He questioned not hiding his smirk.

_"I was trying to make you dinner." _She pouted.

_"You didn't have to..."_

"I wanted to thank you for... well everything."

"So what happened?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think something is burning." Jason was now out right laughing at the scene in front of him.

_"Oh my god. Jason it's not funny."_

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen something so funny."

"Funny huh? Well how about I go back to my studio tonight." She stated trying to sound mad.

_"No. No, don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."_

"You're really sorry?"

"Very sorry."

"Well I guess if you make it up to me..." She walked closer to him closing the gap between them.  
_  
"Anything." _He wiped some of the flour that adorned her face and leaned in brushing his lips to hers.

_"I could use some help in the shower."_ She said seductively as she walked passed him leaving him standing in the kitchen.

Jason stood stunned for a moment before chasing Elizabeth up the stairs. He picked her up and carried her to the master bathroom. Jason sat Elizabeth down on the floor and began removing her cloths. He caressed her soft skin trailing his fingers down her body. Elizabeth moaned softly as Jason continued to explore her body. Soon his lips followed the same path as his fingers. When his lips captured her nipple she cried out his name. Jason sucked hungrily. No matter how many times they made love it was never enough.

Elizabeth couldn't take anymore she had to feel him. She tugged his shirt lose from his pants and began to explore his body. Jason quickly pulled away causing Elizabeth to whimper. _"Not yet."_ he said shaking his head. He kissed her once more._ "You're so beautiful." _Elizabeth reached for him again. Jason just shook his head and stepped back. He quickly turned the shower on and removed his cloths.  
_  
"In there?" _She questioned unsure.

_"Yeah."_ Jason said smiling at her inexperience._ "It'll be amazing. Trust me."_

"I do." Elizabeth said softly.

Jason helped her into the shower._ "I love you." _he whispered before kissing her again. His tongue parted her lips opening up Elizabeth's mouth for him. Jason pushed her against the cool tile of the shower wall. Elizabeth gasped at the sensation. Jason made his way down her neck nipping and licking the sensitive skin. He lifted one leg high on to his hip as he reached between them to her wet center.

Elizabeth moaned when Jason eased two fingers deep inside her. Her body was already crying out for release and if he kept touching her she wouldn't last long._ "Jason please don't tease me. I can't take it."_ She begged.

Jason quickly entered her with one smooth thrust. He began pounding into her tight center. Elizabeth's body began to quiver with the building pleasure. She arched her back allowing Jason even deeper. Their pace became almost brutal. Jason could feel Elizabeth's orgasm moments before she cried out his name. Her walls spasmed around him pushing him over the edge as well.

They quickly finished the shower than dried each other off._ "I love you."_ Elizabeth said as Jason laid her back on their bed.

Jason pushed deep inside her still wet core. Elizabeth lifted her hips to met each of his thrusts. _"I love you too. Let me show you how much."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

It was funny how life could suddenly change. One-minute things were good and the next they were in ruins. Jason tried to shut his mind off. Normally it was a simple thing for him to do considering his job. However, today it was as if his brain was stuck on high speed. All Jason could do was remember the exact moment things went to hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Morgan."_ Jason barked into his phone.  
_  
"Jason its Francis."_

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately worried because Francis never called while guarding Elizabeth.

_"Elizabeth's been in an accident." _Francis informed his boss.

_"Is she okay?"_

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" He lost it the news itself was bad enough but the guard not knowing how she was scared him and all he could do to hide that was yell.

_"We're at the hospital. They won't tell me anything Jason. I'm not family." _Francis explained hoping to calm his boss just a bit.

_"Did they take her to GH?"_

"Her and Audrey."

"What?" Jason questioned coldly. It was bad enough Elizabeth was hurt but now Audrey was added to the mix as well. The whole situation made Jason want to hit something.

_"Elizabeth and Audrey were on their way to lunch when the accident happened."_

"I'm on my way." Jason grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"How is she?"_ Sonny asked walking up to his worried friend.

_"Still in surgery. She has some internal bleeding but they won't really tell me anything."_ Jason said without looking up from his hands.

_"What about Audrey?"_

"It doesn't look good." Jason shook his head.  
_  
"Have you talked to Francis?"_

"Yeah. He's still going over the car."

"Do you think this had something to with us?"

"My instincts say no. I think this was just an accident."

"Good. I would hate if Elizabeth was a target."

"Me too." Jason added hoping it was just an accident; he could not take it if it wasn't.

_"Jason." _Carly said walking up on the duo.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Jason questioned hoping she would just walk away.

_"Michael had a check up."_

"Oh. Where is he?"

"Leticia has him. I saw you sitting here and got worried."

"Fine. Please just go away." Jason chided.

_"Look I know you're upset with me..."_

"Upset? Carly you betrayed me again. I want nothing to do with you." He was having a hard time controlling his anger and unfortunately, Carly was right there.  
_  
"Maybe you should leave."_ Sonny interrupted.

Carly asked ignoring both men's pleas to leave._ "Why? Wait if you're not hurt why are you here?"_

"Elizabeth's been in an accident."

"You're still with that twit?" Carly said rolling her eyes at the thought.

_""Leave now." _He said his tone low and threatening.

_"Carly just go. Jason doesn't need any of this."_ Sonny added.

_"Fine. I'm leaving."_ She told them knowing that Jason was about ready to blow.

Jason stood up and resumed pacing. _"Why did Carly of all people have to show up?"_

"Just ignore her."

"I love her Sonny." Jason's voice cracked as he thought about the woman he loved in surgery fighting for her life.

_"I know. She's going to be okay Jason."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was several hours before Elizabeth's surgery was complete and she was settled in a room. Jason sat there holding one of her hands waiting anxiously for her to waken. She was so still, so quite, Jason started to worry. Even in her sleep, Elizabeth was never this still. Normally it drove Jason crazy but at this moment, it would be a relief. _"Elizabeth, baby you have to wake up. I can't lose you."_ Jason said his voice filled with pain. Elizabeth's hand tightened around his and a soft whimper filled the room._ "Shh. Elizabeth your okay. You're at GH."_

"Jason? What happened?" Her voice scratchy.

_"You were in car accident. They had to operate to stop some internal bleeding but you're going to be okay."_

"I feel like a train hit me." Elizabeth said trying to focus her eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_ Jason said his voice filled with regret as his hand closed tighter over hers. _"There's something else I need to tell you."_

"What? What aren't you telling me?" She asked getting a little worked up. She knew Jason and if it were not important, he wouldn't worry her yet.  
_  
"It's about Audrey." _


	21. Chapter 21

AN:

This is the last chapter. :( I almost can't believe its over. This fic along with Met have become my favorites. I hope you enjoy the end.

Thanks to everyone who has read this and a special thanks to those of you who have commented/stalked me. LOL

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

_"Jason... what about Gram?"_ Elizabeth asked concerned for her grandmother.

_"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. She... she's dead."_

"What? No. No. She can't be dead. We just..." She could not believe what Jason was telling her.

_"I know but she is. I'm sorry you're hurting. Is there anything I can do?"_

"I don't know I have never dealt with this before."

"Shh. It's okay. Why don't you rest and I'll ask Justice to handle things?"

"No. Jason, I couldn't let you do that."

"Why not?"

_"Because I don't want to take advantage of you." "_

"I love you, Elizabeth. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

"I know but this is my responsibility."

"But nothing. Please Baby let me help you."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Justice three days to arrange for Audrey's funeral. In that time Jason rarely left Elizabeth's side. Even though he hated hospitals Jason couldn't justify leaving her alone. Especially after the first night. Elizabeth had woken up with nightmares and Jason had ended up holding her most of the night.

_"Are you ready?" _Jason asked softly. Elizabeth was being released today. Dr. Jones was only letting her go because of the funeral.  
_  
"Yeah. I guess so."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was surprised by how many people showed up for Audrey's funeral. Most of the town had come to pay their respects. Jason didn't know why he was surprised after all Elizabeth's grandmother was one of the most well liked people in Port Charles.

Elizabeth sat in the front pew with Emily beside her. In the last few weeks her and Emily had become almost inseparable. Jason was glad that their friendship wasn't effected by him. When it finally came out about his relationship with Elizabeth Jason worried that Emily would be angry. Instead she understood, sort of.

Jason watched from the back of the room partially hidden by shadows. He wanted, no needed to be there for Elizabeth but he wasn't sure he belonged. He was sure Audrey wouldn't have wanted him there. And the rest of Port Charles seemed to agree. Elizabeth however needed him. Jason had decided that there was no way she would go through any of this alone. For the first time in a very long time what someone else thought mattered.

Elizabeth shook as she stood to speak. She had actually thought about not doing it but she knew it was something she had to do. She owed her grandmother so much. Audrey had taken her in and given her a home. Even when her own parents didn't want her Audrey did.

Audrey had been there through the hardest times of her short life. Even when they disagreed, which was more often than not, Elizabeth knew her Grams only wanted the best for her. Now she was all alone. 'Well not quite.' Elizabeth thought as her eyes landed on her boyfriend.

After several months it still felt odd to think of Jason Morgan as her boyfriend. He was a man feared by most of the town but to her Jason wasn't someone to be feared. No, he was simply the man she loved.

Over the last few days Jason had become her rock. No matter what Elizabeth needed Jason made sure she had it, often before Elizabeth even knew she needed it. The thing that touched her the most was the fact Jason stayed with her in the hospital. Elizabeth knew he hated being there but he never left her side. Especially once the nightmares started. He would simply crawl into bed with her. Once she was safe in his arms Elizabeth easily fell back asleep. Several times she tried to push Jason away thinking she was taking advantage of him. He just kissed her softly and reminded  
her of when he had been shot.

As Elizabeth finished speaking she noticed someone else familiar at the back of the church. She racked her brain to try and place the shadowy figure finally she remembered Jason mentioning a guard. Satisfied with that Elizabeth dismissed the man and put him out of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had set by the time Audrey's house was cleared of people. Jason found Elizabeth curled up on her old bed. _"How are you feeling?"_

"A little lost. Without my Grams I am pretty much alone."

"You have me and Emily." He knew she was going to take this hard but he never thought she would feel so alone.

_"True."_ Elizabeth said giving Jason a gentle kiss. _"Thank you."_

"I didn't..." Jason started but she didn't let him finish.

_"Do anything. I know. Why can't you just say you're welcome?"_

"Okay. You're welcome. Wait. Why are you thanking me?"

"For everything you've done the last few days."

"Elizabeth, you don't have to thank me for that. I love you. Of course I was going to help you."

"I love you too."

"I know. I... I actually have something to ask you." Jason sputtered nervously.

_"You do what?"_

"I... I was wondering if you'd move in with me. I mean with your Grams gone her house will probably be sold and the studio isn't exactly safe" Elizabeth started laughing at Jason. "What?"

_"You're rambling." _Elizabeth pointed out through her smile.

_"I guess I am. So what do you say?"_

"Are those the only reasons you want me to move in?"

"No. I love waking up with you in my arms. I love knowing you're there. So will you please move in with me?"

"Jason you do realize I'm practically living with you now. Right?" She was having a hard time keeping the smile from her face.

_"I guess. I just wanted to make it official."_

"Who knew Jason Morgan was so..."

"Are you teasing me?" Jason asked with a smirk, as he moved his hands to her waist.

_"No. Never. Yes."_ Elizabeth giggled as Jason began to tickle her. She tried to roll into a ball but Jason was quicker._ "Jason stop." _Elizabeth squealed.

Jason listened to Elizabeth's laughter. It was almost like music to him. Despite everything he was happier now in this moment than he had been in a while. Jason stopped tickling Elizabeth long enough to allow her to catch her breath. Her soft pink tongue darted out and moistened her lips. Jason's hands immediately stilled. He lowered his head brushing his lips to hers. After a moment Jason deepened the kiss. _"Are you sure you want me to stop?"_

"No."

"Why don't we go home?" He asked getting up and putting his hand out for her to take.  
_  
"Home sounds great to me."_ She took his hand and they left her Grams house.


End file.
